The Galactic Brawl
by Shinobi-dono
Summary: A darkness is spreading throughout the Galaxy, a powerful force threatening the peace of all. In the face of this great Evil a band of warriors rises up to take the mantle of the defenders of the Galaxy. They are the Super Smash Brothers.
1. Mushroom Kingdom

**Super Smash Bros – Galactic Brawl**

**Shinobi-dono: Yo! This is my first Super Smash Bros. Fanfic. Admittedly, I've read several SSB fanfics where the Smashers traveled from place to face fighting a variety of big villains, so I thought I'd try the genre out. Not a very original idea, I'm aware, but I'll try to keep it as interesting as I can by making everything else more original! So, without further ado, I give you my fic…

* * *

**

A sea of flames crackled around the stone arena, flooding the otherwise dark dungeon with light. The burning smell invaded the plumber's nostrils and caused him to cringe, briefly taking his focus away from the monstrous opponent before him. A large cage hung above the arena on heavy black chains, containing the kidnapped princess within. The gloved hands of the plumber clenched tightly as he stared ahead, frightened but determined footsteps sounding in his ear as his accomplice stepped forwards. The two exchanged a brief look before refocusing their attention on their opponent.

The first brother was a portly, average-sized man clad in blue overalls and a red, long-sleeved shirt. Pale white gloves were stretched as he clenched his fists, while an iconic red cap rested upon his head, casting a shadow over his eyes. Brown shoes covered his feet, a similar shade to his own hair. A round nose protruded out over his well-groomed moustache that served to hide his mouth somewhat. Fiery sparks snapped around his gloves eagerly to blaze.

Standing next to him was the lankier brother, garbed much the same but with a green shirt and cap. He bore a moustache not unlike the other brother's, although despite the determined look about his features, there was a hint of fear in his blue irises and his legs shook ever so slightly as he joined his brother in staring down the monster before them.

A gigantic, shelled beast – their foe was as fearsome as he looked, with a bulky yet muscular frame, sharp blade-like claws that looked ready to eviscerate and equally threatening fangs. Spiked bracers covered his wrists and forearms, matching the multitude of points on his shell and the bull-like horns on his head. A mane of fiery hair ran between the horns, with his eyebrows of a similar look. While his legs looked stubby, they bore sharp talons and were strong enough to allow the beast to give a fierce charge. A thick tail hung behind his hulking form, several spikes running along its length.

And lastly was the princess – a radiant woman dressed in an elegant peach-pink dress, a head of shining blonde hair bearing a crown upon it. Blue orb-like earrings hung from her ears, matching the color of her round irises. Delicate-looking yet strong hands covered in white gloves gripped the bars of the cage, a sign of her hope for freedom as she looked upon the arena below, concern in her eyes for the two brothers as they faced the beast.

"I've been waiting, Mario Brothers!" the beast bellowed, laughing cockily to himself as he stepped forwards. "I've been waiting for a long time!".

"Then don't-a worry! We'll be done in a flash-a!" the red-clothed brother announced as his palms opened, revealing a set of flames that sprung into life.

"M-Mario's right! We've beaten you before, w-we can do it again!" the green-clothed brother spoke up in favor of his brother.

"Then show me! This time, _I'll_ clobber you _both_!!" the beast roared before he broke into a run, charging towards the brothers. With no hesitation the two met the charge head-on, dashing towards the King of the Koopa. Mario's hands crackled as he shot the flames in his palms at the Koopa, only for both to be countered with an equally-impressive blast of flame from the monster's mouth. Leaping high into the air, the green brother descended down upon the beast's head with a drop kick maneuver, only to be repelled as the beast swiped his arm at him, knocking him aside.

Moving in close, Mario swung a strong punch that landed on the beast's midsection, before following it up with another. However, his opponent was quick swipe at him with his claws, raking them across Mario's chest. Stumbling back from the blow, Mario was only just able to jump out of the way as flames once again spewed out from the Koopa's mouth. Returning to the fight, Luigi – the green brother – was quick to let out a cry as he landed a strong kick on the scaled beast, making him growl irritably as he opened his maw wide, almost taking a large bite out of Luigi were it not for a jet of water pushing him out of the way. Quickly looking back to where Mario was he saw the plumber carrying a strange device on his back full of water, the nozzle aimed over his head. Charging towards Mario he roared, exhaling bright orange flames once more. However, the stream of water was once more fired from the nozzle and in an instant the flames were doused. Eyes widened, the scaled monster known as Bowser swung his claw forwards at Mario as he leapt in, only for the portly plumber to slide in under the outstretched limb.

"Super Jump Punch!" Mario exclaimed as his fist rocketed up, a harsh uppercut knocking Bowser's jaw – and his admittedly heavy form skyward as he fell backwards. An angry roar escaped his mouth as he fell through the air, landing upon the back of his shell before he flipped over, crashing flatly on his stomach. Before he got up again, he spotted both Mario Brothers standing over him, victorious smirks on both of their faces.

"We-a win, Bowser!" both brothers exclaimed, both extending a palm towards him, flames igniting in both – red for Mario, green for Luigi. From her cage, the princess smiled brightly, cheering. Bowser's sharp eyes seemed to sharpen, burning irises looking ready to tear them into pieces. Furiously his claws sunk into the stone floor as he pushed himself to his feet, releasing a blaze of flame from his jaws once more to make both brothers leap back.

"Don't think I'm done, Mario! Luigi!! I'm just getting started!!!" he snapped, enraged. The earth beneath them seemed to shake in fear of his ferocity, but when the rankling of chains and the gasping princess met their ears, the brothers realized it was not Bowser's doing – the entire castle seemed to quake violently, the blazing lava around the stone arena splashing and bubbling. Both the brothers and Bowser brought their eyes upwards, watching in astonishment as debris began to break apart and fall. "What the hell is this?! Who's messing with my castle?!!" the Koopa King roared, but all they could do was stare.

As the rocky architecture collapsed and rained down from above, the brothers quickly began to run and jump around the place to evade the falling debris. Bowser himself knocked heavy rock aside with his fists as it came down upon him, while Princess Peach screamed as the rocks banged against the metal cage. The iron contraption shook madly as it swung from side to side. Fearing the worst, Mario quickly hopped forwards, stepping up before finally jumping high into the air, launching straight towards the princess and her cage. Timing it perfectly, as the cage swung towards him he grabbed the bars and latched on, climbing atop the construct. However, by the time he got up, a large stone caught him by surprise and crashed into both him and the cage, snapping it from the heavy chains it hung from and sending it plummeting down.

"Mario! Peach!!" Luigi cried, running towards the falling cage. However, the heavy structure crashed into him and, were it not for the plumber being made of more durable stuff than he looked, it probably would have been his end – instead, he lay underneath the cage, dazed as the door was busted open. Peach groggily got up, having banged her head in the fall against the bars, stepping out from the cage and onto solid ground. Pushing the cage off of his brother, Mario helped Luigi up. However, when a sudden beam of light engulfed the stone castle, everyone ignored checking on each other to stare upwards towards the great, open hole in the castle's ceiling.

"Mama…" Mario started.

"… Mia…" Luigi finished.

High in the sky above the open hole was a great ship in the sky, a magnificent feat of engineering resembling a humongous space ship. A gigantic, circular base with mechanical legs of sort folded in under it, a huge cylindrical body extending down from the middle. Lights opened up along the bottom of the ship, an exotic yellow beaming down upon them. Suddenly the legs hissed loudly as they stretched outwards, clamping onto the edges of the gaping hole in the ceiling. As a shadow swallowed the group, they let out a collective scream as they ran away from the center of the platform as fast as possible, narrowly avoiding the bottom of the cylinder as it crashed into the stone floor, the impact creating a blast of wind that spread outwards and almost threw the trio off the side.

"Who the hell's messing with my castle?! Show yourself!!" howled Bowser as he stood before the ship, standing strong and furious as his claws looked ready to slash apart whoever stepped out. As hatches opened along the cylinder's base, a swarm of round beings in red and white uniforms rushed outwards – in moments Bowser was overwhelmed by the forces that seemed to spill out eternally. As they neared Mario, Luigi and Peach the three suddenly realized the danger they were in.

"I don't-a know who these-a guys are, but they're-a enemies!" the red-clad brother shouted as he thrust a palm outwards, blasting several of the troops back with flame. Following suit, Luigi kicked aside oncoming soldiers. As both Mario and Luigi held their enemies off, Peach was quick to spot a nearby ledge with a lever and leapt up, extending her hand forwards and with it, her trusty parasol – an item she had managed to keep with her through her capture. As it opened up, she seemed to catch the air itself, almost halting her descent completely. Practically floating over to the ledge she landed safely and folded the parasol once more, grabbing the lever and switching it. Suddenly chains began to move up and down, a bridge falling down from above to make a way for the brothers to cross from the platform to the ledge Peach stood upon.

Realizing their escape route was open the brothers bolted across the bridge after firing a pair of fireballs to hold the soldiers off. Joining up with Peach they began ascending a staircase along the walls of the castle. The short, round soldiers gave chase up the steps, not about to let their quarry escape them. As the three reached the top, both brothers once again turned on the soldiers, throwing strong fireballs at them while the princess, seemingly procuring a large turnip from out of nowhere, tossed it down as well, the three attacks crashing into the front of the group and causing them to fall backwards down the stairs. Smiling to themselves they turned – only for a large, fat figure to descend from above and land thunderously on his feet in front of them. Though not even close to Bowser's size, he was a large man clad in black with a red cape, a purple cap with horns resting on his head while goggle-like glasses were worn in front of his eyes.

"Buh! Buh huh huh huh!" he seemed to chortle as he stood before the group. "You're not going anywhere Mario, Luigi, Peach!" he exclaimed. "This is Lord Crump, second in command of the X-Nauts! I've come to take you away!".

"X-Nauts?!" the three repeated simultaneously. Before any questions were answered the man known as Crump suddenly ran towards them, bowling Luigi over with a body slam as Mario and Peach narrowly avoided him. Turning on Mario he swung a fist, missing narrowly again as the plumber ducked. Grabbing Crump by his clothes, Mario let out a yell as he pulled on him, throwing him to the side. Crump managed to grab Mario's head however as he was thrown, pulling him with him as they fell. Smacking the plumber with a heavy punch, he was only deterred from beating the plumber up when a turnip knocked into him, throwing him off of Mario. Standing back up, Mario quickly regrouped with both Peach and Luigi, the three standing their ground as they waited for Crump to get up.

"Very good, you might reach my level someday with enough training!" Crump boasted as he returned to his feet. "X-Nauts!" he yelled and suddenly Mario, Luigi and Peach turned to see the soldiers climbing back up the staircase, cutting off their escape route. "Don't think you'll be escaping here!".

"What is it that you want?" Peach asked, turning back towards him as she held her parasol like it were a sword. Letting out another laugh the bigger man stepped towards them, pointing his index finger at the three. Though they couldn't see his mouth behind the mantle he wore, she could somehow tell he was grinning.

"Not telling!" he declared childishly.

"Meanie" Peach said flatly.

"Well, excuuuse me Princess, but I'm here to take you three down and that's it!" he finished, charging towards them, ready to body slam them again. X-Nauts were closing in and had reached the top of the staircase, coming in from behind. It seemed as though a brawl was about to break out, only for both Crump and the X-Nauts to freeze in their tracks as the wall blasted open in two places, fresh air blowing into the castle from a new entrance. Suddenly a pair of figures leapt in through the openings, both as strange as these X-Naut foes that had arrived from nowhere – the first a warrior clad in orange armor whose right arm ended in a cannon, the second an emerald tunic-clad swordsman with a shield on his right arm and the sword in his left.

Suddenly from the swordsman's right hand a boomerang was thrown, hitting Crump in the face and knocking him on his backside. Simultaneously the orange-armored one attacked, aiming the cannon at the X-Nauts and releasing a large rocket-like projectile that blew up as it hit the first wave of X-Nauts, blowing them back with the explosion. Shocked, the three were frozen for a moment until the swordsman grabbed Mario by the wrist. Pulling him along.

"Quick, no time to explain – We have to move!" oddly enough the blonde's words made a lot of sense to the three and nodding, they followed after him, leaping with him through the hole in the wall by which he entered. Escaping to the outside, the three enjoyed a sensation of weightlessness for a brief moment before the fall came, the group sailing downwards. Almost as one the group managed to land perfectly upon some sort of large craft that had been hovering in a position under them. The huge ship was a grey-white color, four great wings spread out from the main body with a long neck extending forwards from the front. Following their landing on the ship's hull, the armored warrior landed alongside them.

"Fox" the armored fighter spoke, voice slightly muffled under the helmet. "We have them. Open up the hatches".

As though obeying orders, the ship answered as a hissing erupted, a hatch opening in the top of the ship. Immediately the green-capped swordsman dropped down into the hatch, the armored one standing next to it.

"Follow" it told them before the armored figure dropped in.

"Quick! Don't let them escape!" bellowed Crump. Turning back, the three stared back up at Crump's large figure standing in the opening in the castle walls. "X-Nauts, back to the ship! We'll give chase and-" rather painfully, Crump was cut off as a heavy punch struck him in the cheek, throwing him down the corridors like a rock skipped along the water's surface. Leaping through the opening, Bowser's heavy form leapt through the air and crashed down on the ship's hull next to where Mario, Luigi and Peach stood. Without hesitating he quickly pushed past, throwing himself into the hatch and squeezing in to go down.

"I think-a he has the right-a idea…" Mario remarked before following the Koopa down the hatch. Both Luigi and Peach quickly followed, leaping down the hatch. With all accounted for, the hatch closed and the ship began to fly up, the engines firing up as it blasted off towards the sky.

* * *

Within the ship's hulls, the group were led by their saviors to a large meeting room where they quickly encountered a second princess dressed in an elegant purple and white outfit with brown hair known as 'Zelda', as well as a pair of anthrophomorphic beings – one a fox and the other a blue bird named 'Fox' and 'Falco' respectively. In addition they met a man in blue with a red helmet bearing a dark visor who called himself 'Captain Falcon'.

As for their saviors, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser learned that the swordsman was from the same world as Zelda and was named 'Link', while the armored one was a bounty hunter named 'Samus'.

"So, we have another princess and two plumbers. Somehow, they don't seem very impressive" Falco commented as he sat leaning back in a chair. Mario and Luigi felt slightly offended at the remark. Sitting with his arms folded in the next seat, Fox shook his head.

"Rosalina herself told us they were strong – I doubt she would lie to us" he responded to his friend's comment. "Besides, they seemed to manage themselves well until they were surrounded".

"I know, I know! I'm just saying!" Falco defended himself.

"Although, it looks like the big guy is as tough as he looks – didn't we see him get taken down by all those soldiers?" Captain Falcon spoke this time in praise of the large, reptilian king, causing the Koopa to grin before sticking his tongue out at the plumbers. Needless to say the brothers were a bit annoyed.

"What's going on anyway? Who are the X-Nauts? Who was that Crump guy and what do they want with us?" Peach spoke up, diverting the Mario Brothers' and Bowser's attentions away from their rivalry. Standing up, Princess Zelda walked around the large table in the center of the meeting hall, deciding to offer an explanation.

"It isn't exactly the three of you that the X-Nauts are after" she started, pausing as she looked at the four of them. "The X-Nauts are an elite military power run by a man named Sir Grodus. No one knows who he is – we don't know his past, and we don't know his motives. However, what remains clear is that as of late, he has been attacking worlds and searching for specific targets, including those in this room. Presumably, he is searching out both strong warriors and authority figures throughout the galaxy".

At this point Fox unfolded his arms and flipped a switch under the table. Link, who had been sitting on the edge of the table, hopped off as the lights dimmed and a large hologram popped up in the center of the room above the table of a large planet. The group almost jumped in surprise as they stared at the hologram's image while Captain Falcon leaned against the wall, smirking. Samus, meanwhile, stood alone in one corner of the room.

"What is also apparent is that he is not working alone – We have not gotten any confirmation, but we believe that a man from our world named Ganondorf, as well as a space pirate named Ridley are working alongside him" she explained further, the image changing to a pair of faces – the first of a middle-aged man with orange hair and dark skin, the second of a sort of purple pterodactyl.

"We think there may be more though!" piped in Link from the side. "There's quite a couple of people working together, and they all seem to be part of a big alliance" he added.

"Whoa, y-you mean there's more s-scary guys like that?!" Luigi asked, shaking as he stood behind Mario, finding both of the faces portrayed on the hologram to be a little more than frightening.

"Ha! So what? I could take these guys no sweat!" Bowser boasted, flexing his biceps. Mario sighed, shaking his head.

"You say that, but these guys aren't exactly weak" Falco commented again. "Samus has fought Ridley before, and both Samus and Link have told us how tough these guys are. If there are more like them, I doubt they'll be any less dangerous".

"Of course, these guys aren't the only ones who can hold their own as a group" Captain Falcon remarked, smirking as he stood up from the wall. "That's why we've decided to form our own group, to stand against them!".

"The situation is thus" spoke another voice. The group turned to look as Samus as a metal-covered hand grabbed the round helmet and pulled it off, exposing Samus' head – revealing to the shock of the Mario Brothers, Peach and Bowser a beautiful woman whose blonde hair was done up in a ponytail. "In order to combat this threat, we need the combined strength of this Galaxy's greatest fighters. Every person aboard this ship is a warrior who has sworn to defeat these tyrants".

Stepping forwards, the blonde-haired swordsman known as Link smiled as he walked up to the group, extending a hand to Mario. "So, what do you say? Will you join us?" he asked aloud, blue eyes looking at him questioningly. Without a moment's hesitation, the plumber took his hand and shook it.

"You got a deal!"

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: Haha, so there we go! I wanted to get past some of the major explanations in this chapter, so sorry if the ending feels a bit rushed. In the next chapter I'll be giving a little extra info on the crew and their enemies to make up for whatever else I didn't really cover. I'll try to update every two weeks, but don't be surprised if it takes longer for me to update the chapters. I promise not to keep you long though! For now, goodbye! And please, remember to review!**


	2. The Great Fox

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Shinobi-dono: Wow, I didn't expect to get this many reviews on the first chapter. Thank you all! Surprisingly enough, I managed to get some extra time to write the second chapter, so rather than having to wait two weeks, you only had to wait one. Here, as promised, is Chapter Two!

* * *

**

The two princesses walked side by side along one of the ship's corridors, their dresses billowing gently with every step. Since they had left the Mushroom Kingdom for their next destination, Peach had grown quite interested in seeing all there was to see on the Great Fox, so naturally Princess Zelda had chosen to accompany her and lead her through the hallways and corridors. Both the Mario Brothers as well as Bowser had gone off to see other parts of the vessel, led by other members of the crew.

"It's incredible…" Peach commented suddenly, staring out one of the windows they passed to see the space and stars. "I mean, the last time I was in space, I had been kidnapped and my castle pulled into space by a fleet of ships. Without having that on my shoulders, traveling through space seems so much more amazing…".

Zelda raised a brow questioningly, intrigued by the comment about space. "So it was you that Rosalina was referring to? She mentioned a plumber in red along with a brother of his in green, but we didn't have the chance to get to any specifics when we spoke".

"Yes, I am. I remember you also mentioned Rosalina before when we were in the meeting room – When did you meet her? I didn't know she spoke with others so much – not that she is a recluse, of course" Peach questioned, likewise as intrigued that Zelda knew one of her friends.

"It was by pure chance. As we flew through space, we almost collided by accident and both of us stopped in order to avoid crashing. She asked if we were alright and we proceeded to talk. However, when we detected an X-Naut ship nearing your world, we had to leave in a rush" she answered.

"Ah" the blonde Princess responded, her thoughts returning to the ship they were flying on. No matter how much she thought about it, the image of flying through the depths of space was nothing short of spectacular in her round, blue eyes. But of course, she was not the only one – though Zelda remained outwardly calm and composed, the thought of travel through space still excited her – after all, her own world was nowhere close to the incredible technology aboard the ship. It was a new experience for her like no other. Still, another thought lingered in her mind and she simply had to mention it aloud.

"You're surprisingly calm about this" Zelda remarked, staring at the fellow Princess with a curious interest. "When I had to leave my Kingdom, I felt nervous despite the Triforce of Wisdom telling me it was the right thing to do".

"Well, it _is _kind of nerve-wracking" she admitted, making no attempt to hide her thoughts on the situation. "But if I fretted over every little thing, I would get nothing done, would I? Not to mention, they are after _us._ The Mushroom Kingdom, at the very least, is safe enough for the time being".

Zelda was, quite rightly, impressed by her will. Clearly they had made a good choice in saving these people from the X-Nauts when they did. Passing by one of the windows, she stared out into the expansive darkness that was space, where numerous far-off twinkles of starlight shone. She was briefly reminded of the rest of the group, though she didn't bother making these thoughts vocal. Turning her head back to look at the blonde princess, raising a brow as she begun to ask.

"Is there anywhere you would like to see on the ship?" she posed the question to Peach, who continued to walk alongside her in thought, pondering the question in her head for the moment. The corners of her lips curled before she looked back to Zelda, her face beaming as always.

"Well, I would like to see my sleeping chambers, but before that, I feel a bit famished. Is the kitchen nearby?" she asked politely, befitting her nature. The bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom nodded and proceeded to quicken her pace the slightest bit, leading the way ahead to the kitchen. Peach beamed again as she too quickened her pace a little bit, following after her before she mouthed a word of thanks.

* * *

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Why haven't they got this back on our world?" Bowser laughed as his eyes rested on the screen before him, his hands working the small controller he had. His vehicle zoomed along the track at breakneck speeds, swerving around the traps laid in his path. Needless to say, the King of Koopas quite enjoyed his new video game, finding it to be one of the most exciting things he'd seen in the past while.

"So you like it, huh? They have loads of cool stuff on this ship – video games, a hangar for the smaller ships, racing simulators – everything you could want!" the man in blue on the couch beside him exclaimed, smirking to himself. As it was, Captain Falcon and the King of Koopas had gotten along surprisingly well together. "Say, those guys in the red don't seem to like you too much – any reason for that, or…?" he asked curiously, folding his arms in front of him.

"Bah! Those Mario Brothers have always been a thorn in my side! I decide to stroll into the Mushroom Kingdom, they show up and fight me! I go on holiday to Isle Delfino and there they are, ruining my holiday! I go on an interesting tour of space and there they are again, ruining everything! And that's only the tip of the iceberg! I swear, they never gave Donkey Kong this much hassle…" he moaned, bitterly recounting the times the Mario Brothers had supposedly picked on him.

"Geez, are you serious? They sound really horrible – why the hell does that cute Peach girl hang around them, then?" the captain asked, clueless. His eyes seemed to widen in astonishment when Bowser told him all about the Mario Brothers' escapades, almost in disbelief.

"Oh, now here's the real kicker! A while back, Peach used to be _my_ girl – we'd go out, see movies, all that crap, but then that Mario… Jealous of my relationship with her, he got a hypnotist to hypnotize her into thinking _he_ was her boyfriend and not me! And ever since he's been rubbing it in my face! I've tried to take her back, but each time I try to break the hypnosis, those two show up and steal her away from me!" his melodramatics was complete as he slumped over, hands over his face as though crying at the thought.

"Now, there may never be a chance to get her back! Everything seems hopeless!" Bowser cried theatrically. However, as a hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned his head to see the captain standing tall and proud.

"Never give up! If a man has wronged you, you should never hesitate to dish out justice!" he declared, taking his hand off of his shoulder and pointing upwards. "I assure you, there is nothing greater or sweeter than winning over the girl you love, and there is nothing worse than seeing her get stolen away from you! I, Captain Falcon, shall show you the way!" he announced proudly, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Staring up awestruck for a moment, Bowser only managed to notice something after a few moments of silence.

"You sound a little too passionate, you know… Like this is something personal…" he muttered, looking at the captain questioningly.

"… Well, I'm sure you understand, I mean, you know that Samus girl, right? Ever since I first saw her, I kind of… You know…" he explained vaguely, though Bowser understood it all perfectly, nodding slowly with the dawn of realization at what he was getting at.

"Regardless!" he interrupted the brief silence. "I assure you, two guys like us – so long as we remain determined, we can conquer anything!".

"Yeah!" Bowser agreed, feeling a little more than pumped up to engage in his next plot to capture the Princess.

"Even if all those guys are going to stand in our way, we'll persevere!"

"Yeah!!"

"And – Oh, looks like you just lost the race" Falcon remarked, looking at the large television screen.

"YEA- Oh, bugger" Bowser muttered dully, his falling as he looked at the screen and the big 'LAST PLACE' spread across it. He really needed to pay a little more attention.

* * *

The arrow soared through the air, piercing the target through the center as it hit. Tugging at the bristles along the end, a gloved hand whipped out the next one, managing to fluidly notch the arrow and aim whilst pulling back, before letting it fly and pierce the target again just above the first arrow. The green-capped archer smiled happily at this development, before turning to see his new friend in the range next to him.

Said friend thrust his palm forwards, a shot of flame firing out from the center and crossing the distance, hitting the target dead-on and setting it aflame. Grinning behind his moustache, he was proud to say his aim was spot-on for a distance of fifty feet so far. After the meeting in the meeting room, the group had split up, with Fox and Falco heading back over to the bridge, while Peach had gone off with Zelda and Bowser with Captain Falcon. Although Samus had gone off on her own, he and his brother had decided to stay with the green-capped swordsman Link, who had proven himself to be very adept and not just skilled with a sword.

"You're doing pretty good. You catch on really quickly!" he complimented the plumber, lowering his bow as he turned towards him. "I guess saving you guys was definitely a big plus – We need all the strong people we can get, after all".

"I could say-a the same for you. You're-a pretty good with the bow-a" Mario replied in kind, recognizing his archery skills. "By the way, you said your-a name was Link, right?" he asked to be sure, earning a quick nod from the taller teen.

"Yes, I'm Link, of Hyrule. Zelda, who you saw earlier, is the Princess of Hyrule" he explained for the plumber whilst he brushed a blonde bang back from his face. The plumber nodded, folding his arms in front of him.

"So you know-a the Princess well?" Mario asked, raising a brow inquisitively. He had already mentioned himself to Link as a member of the Mushroom Kingdom and a friend of Princess Peach, which had attracted his attention. As a result, Mario figured that maybe the same was for him.

"Ah, yes, sort of. For a long time I wouldn't have even gotten close to her, since I was just a common farm boy in Ordon Village. Although now we get along well, I guess. It's kind of weird how it all happened – my village was attacked, a sort of weird realm took the forest and this appeared on my hand-" he mentioned, pulling off the brown glove on his left hand to reveal a strange marking – three black triangles arranged in a triangle shape on the back of his hand. Mario stared interestedly at the strange marking.

"Zelda mentioned that it means I have the Triforce of Courage – Although, I don't really get the specifics. All I know is that it allowed me to keep a proper form in the Twilight Realm" he explained, earning the brother in green's attention as he walked towards them with cans of soda in his hands, purchased from a vending machine nearby ("Vending machines? But this is there ship, isn't it?" Mario had asked. "Best not question it – I'm sure the readers won't care" Link had replied.).

"Twilight Realm?" Luigi spoke up, a little put off by the name. Something about the name 'Twilight Realm' really didn't agree with him. It made him imagine strange, dark things like evil vampires and heartless, shadowy figures, but then that was most likely just his near-constant paranoia setting in. Link, easily seeing this paranoia in his voice and expression, shook his head in an attempt to clear his head of these thoughts.

"It's nothing bad – Although, it was created to imprison a dark tribe at first. For a while, the inhabitants were turned into dark beasts, but I saved Zelda and we managed to fix everything up, so they're not a problem anymore" he explained, which succeeded in calming Luigi down. Smiling politely, he proceeded to continue with his explanation of the realm.

"At that stage though, they were led by this guy in a strange helmet named Zant, who in turn was actually being manipulated by Ganondorf. However, Ganondorf was defeated and the real ruler of the Twilight Realm took her place as the Twilight Princess. Although, unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to introduce you guys" he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"It's-a funny, for a while I thought I was-a the only one running around saving Princesses from monsters" Mario joked, earning a chuckle from both men in green. "I suppose-a you go running around in-a dangerous dungeons too, hmm?".

"Haha, when the Princess was kidnapped by Zant and Ganondorf, I must've run around half a dozen dungeons at least trying to get all these important things" he remarked, laughing a little as he remembered all the puzzles and traps laid throughout the dungeons he had gone through. It was a shame though – the simple rubik's cubes on the ship weren't nearly as fun to solve, despite how astonished Falco seemed to be by it half the time.

"If I didn't know-a any better, I'd-a say you two were brothers" Luigi poked fun, earning amused laughter from the pair in red and green. However, the laughter would not last as it was abruptly interrupted when the intercom suddenly sprung to life.

"Guys, get off your asses and meet us on the bridge!" Falco snapped over the intercom, his tone a little more serious than usual. "We've found some of the X-Nauts on radar near Hyrule!".

Instantly both plumbers looked towards Link, watching as the normally laid-back teen took on a sterner look, brows furrowing and mouth remaining shut in a straight line before he quickly ran on ahead through the doors, rushing to the bridge. Following suit, the two immediately ran after him.

* * *

Bursting through the doors into the bridge, Mario, Luigi and Link managed to stop themselves as the doors shut behind them, seeing that everyone from Zelda and Bowser to Samus had arrived. Fox and Falco both stood at one end, near the large windows where they could see a large planet in the distance ahead. Mario and Luigi realized immediately that it must have been the world Hyrule was on. Looking over, they could see Zelda's concerned look as she stared at the orb in the space ahead.

"We've managed to detect an X-Naut ship in the area – we have no idea what its doing here, but it's worth checking out. Maybe we can find out more about what these guys are after" Fox told them sternly. "Using a map Zelda and Link have provided, we've managed to figure out their location – they're in the Eastern Hyrule field, in the Eldin Province" he stated, causing Link's eyes to widen.

"That's near Kakariko Village!" he exclaimed. "And Kakariko Village is at the base of Death Mountain, where the Gorons keep their mines – What if they're using the natural resources their for themselves?".

"Link has a point – I can certainly see the advantages to taking Eldin Province. However, I doubt that the mines alone are their reason for showing up in our world. There must be something else they are trying to find in Hyrule" Zelda commented, keen as always. Fox nodded in agreement with her opinion – there had to be something big attracting them to the area.

"Ha! I don't need a reason – I'll just clobber them all and that'll be that!" Bowser boasted, Captain Falcon seemingly agreeing with him as he nodded affirmatively.

"Hey, hey – I'm all for running in and beating up whoever, but we gotta be more clever than that. Why waste time just running in whenever these guys make a move and kick their asses?" Falco responded coolly. "If we stop by, take a look at what their doing and get a little info, we'll know exactly what they're looking for and everything will go a little bit smoother for us in the future, since we'll know exactly what they're after".

"You're surprisingly insightful" Fox muttered, earning a little smirk from the blue bird.

"What can I say? It must be in my blood".

"So, who's going to the surface?" Samus spoke up finally, earning everyone's attention for the moment. Fox was quick to answer her, unfolding his arms and pointing towards both of the Hylians in the room.

"Zelda and Link will have to go as guides, since they know the region best out of all of us" he explained, both Hylians giving an affirmative nod. "I've decided that Mario, Luigi and Peach will need a little experience working with us, so I want them to go along".

Mario, ready as always, simply accepted the mission with no problem, although Luigi remained a little bit panicky nonetheless. Regardless, both realized that that it was essential for them to go ahead. Peach, of course, had no problems with going with them.

"Bowser and Samus will be going with them to serve as the main attacking force, since the both of you are very tough" Fox added, causing the large Koopa to grin while Samus simply accepted the mission with a barely noticeable nod. Pointing to the back, the doors slid open again for all to depart. "We'll drop you off in Eldin Field – if you need us, Samus can contact us via her helmet".

With that the group set off, ready to head into the Kingdom of Hyrule.

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: Alright, there you go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And please, review!**


	3. Hyrule I

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Shinobi-dono: … Yes, nothing I say will excuse my absence. I'm sorry. My muse died for a while. Luckily its now back. So, here we go with another chapter.**

**

* * *

**

With the crunch of soft grass underfoot Mario stepped into a new and foreign world unlike what he had seen before, awed as he looked across the landscape at the unfamiliar plains. As the others stepped off the ship and onto the land a loud hiss was made behind them as the doors closed up. Turning his head around for a moment Mario marked the vessel as it rose through the sky and in less than a minute become little more than a mere speck in the distance. Returning his gaze to the others he could see both Peach and Luigi gazing out across the land as he did, obviously sharing the same thoughts he did.

"Man, it's good to be home!" remarked the green-clad swordsman as he walked along, fixing a crick in his neck as he looked around and familiarized himself again with the fields of Eldin. "I can't remember how long it's been since we were last here!".

"It was only a week ago, Link" Zelda spoke up this time, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she too looked out across the countryside. "Although, I have to agree with you a bit – It feels like it has been much longer since we were last here".

"Oh! Zelda, you're the princess of Hyrule, right? Are you sure its okay for you to be walking around outside of the castle like this?" Peach spoke up, realizing with a start the negatives of the current situation. In response the Hylian Princess nodded quickly, taking note of her current appearance.

"You're correct. I should change. Just one second" Zelda started, stepping back from the rest of the group for a second. Bowser briefly raised a brow in confusion, while Mario, Luigi and Peach mirrored his reaction. Link and Samus didn't seem to pay her too much mind, apparently knowing already what she was about to do. Needless to say, the majority of the group was startled as suddenly a shimmering light surrounded her, shining and sparkling around her form as she began to glow in the same light. In moments her form was hidden behind a veil of light before the veil lifted, suddenly revealing a more masculine yet slender figure, clad in a full body blue suit with white cloth wrapped around the head and draped over the chest. A red eye was spread across the chest, mirroring the red eyes she now had. This new figure's blonde hair was messier and was pulled into a braid at the back.

"W-What the hell?!" Bowser exclaimed, speaking on behalf of those of Mushroom Kingdom. "Who are you?! What the hell did you just do?!".

"It's a transformation magic" this new figure's slightly deeper voice was as much a mask as the white cloth around the head. "Using it, I can transform and become Sheik, a warrior of the Sheikah tribe. This way, no one can recognize me out here" she explained matter-of-factly. "Unfortunately, using this in combat is tricky due to the problems with time. The transformation process isn't instantaneous, so changing form is difficult in the middle of battle".

"Mamma-mia… I didn't think-a these other worlds would-a be _this_ different…" Luigi remarked, startled by the transformation. Link let out a little snicker unintentionally.

"Alright-a! So, Link, which way do we-a go?" Mario asked, attempting to get this mission started.

"We head that way, towards the South" Link commented as he pointed ahead. "This way will take us to Kakariko Village. When we're there, we'll be at the foot of Death Mountain, where the Gorons live" Link explained, though Luigi couldn't help but shiver in fear at the name of the mountain. Luckily, with his brother here, he knew he didn't have to worry as bad. He wasn't sure how strong these other guys were, but his brother was the strongest guy he knew.

"Link! Zel- I mean, Sheik! What are they!?" Peach exclaimed. All of a sudden all focus was brought to the East, where in the distance a horde of creatures riding on the back of large boars rampaged across the landscape, heading straight in their direction. With a sour look, both Link and Sheik took their weapons, Sheik her needles and Link his sword. Samus likewise stared at the oncoming group with a certain disdain, raising the arm cannon of her weapon and keeping it at the ready.

"Bulbins and their Bullbos. Dear goddesses, these guys just don't quit, do they?" Link remarked irritably as he readied his blade, his right arm holding up his shield before him. In seconds the group followed his lead and assumed their own combat-ready stances, save for Luigi, whose stance seemed a little bit shaky and hesitant. The green-skinned, club-carrying Bulbins let out a low-pitched laughter as their hog-like Bullbos encircled the group, rushing around them. At the far back the group could see their much larger leader, a hefty yet muscular rider on the back of an armored, even bigger Bullbos – King Bulbin and his partner, Lord Bullbo.

In an instant the chaotic combat commenced. One rider ran in and attempted to bulldoze the group on his Bullbos, but before anyone dared to jump out of the way, a powerful energy blast shot forwards and slammed into the Bullbos, making it let out a high-pitched squeal as it reared back and fell on it's hindside, almost crushing its rider, who had to leap off and fall to the ground before it did so. All eyes were fixed on Samus as she held her arm cannon outstretched. Letting out enraged yells and grunts, suddenly the other riders began following suit and attacked.

Rushing in, one of the riders' partners took aim and fired an arrow at Link, only to watch in horror as he blocked with his shield and leapt through the air majestically, making two swipes of his sword and slashing down both riders before dealing a third and final blow upon the Bullbos itself, making it squeal like its comrade before it and collapse to the ground. One of the others quickly took aim at Link with their own bow, but before they could release the arrow Sheik was already up, dealing a swift kick to the Bulbin's jaw and knocking it off its steed. The wild Bullbos rampaged without a rider, only to be stopped in its tracks unexpectedly as Bowser himself took it on, grabbing a hold of its tusks and halting it, before with a loud roar he lifted the beast overhead and slammed it back down into the earth.

"Oh my… Everyone's so strong!" Peach commented, surprised as she looked around at how her allies were doing. Seeing an arrow whiz past her head however she turned back to see another Bullbos charging her, its rider readying another arrow. With a high jump she easily exceeded the height of the boar-like creature. With a sudden twirl in the air, she gave a smirk as she looked towards her target. "Peach Bomber!" she called out as she suddenly shot towards the rider, slamming her hips into the Bulbin and knocking him far off of his mode of transportation.

Both Mario Brothers meanwhile handled their opponents swiftly, taking advantage of the numerous fireballs they created to fend off their attackers. Jumping through the air they released a combined barrage of flames, managing to take out several of the Bulbin riders at once before they landed. Each Bullbos that rampaged without a driver was swiftly dealt with as Samus either shot them down with her arm cannon's energy blasts or showed off a surprising physical strength by wrestling them to the ground, Bowser joining her in on the latter. All this was observed by King Bulbin as he watched his men get tossed and thrown asunder. In anger he let out a grunt, kick-starting his ride and raising his mighty battle axe overhead.

"Great, here comes the king!" Link remarked as cut down another Bulbin that attacked him, rushing towards the king. However, another Bulbin and Bullbos combination stood in his way, the rider swinging his club at the green-clad warrior. Fending off the club with his shield, he backed off as the Bullbos stood up on it's hind legs and kicked with the fore legs, before jumping out of the way entirely as it charged past him. Circling back around it came for him again, but this time Link was prepared – in the blink of an eye he pulled out his bow, notching an arrow quickly before releasing and hitting the Bullbos in the knee, causing it to quickly stumble and crash to the ground as its rider fell off from the sudden skidding stop.

"Mario, look out!" Luigi exclaimed and suddenly both brothers leapt out of the way as a huge axe swung down where the two had been moments before, King Bulbin passing on his beast. Turning around, the two set their sights on the brothers as he readied his axe for the next attack. Charging once more the boar attempted to impale both brothers on its horns, but both were quick enough to leap over its horns. Jumping towards the king directly Mario shot out a kick deflected by the flat of the king's axe blade, before knocking him back down and attempting to swing down on him. Fortunately Luigi was quick to act, kicking the axe blade off course and making it miss before he landed and ran away, Mario being quick to back off from the mighty axe blade for a second.

"Mamma-mia… He's-a pretty tough…" Mario remarked, wiping some sweat from his brow. With King Bulbin raising his axe again, sending a fierce glare at the both of them, he raised his other hand to reveal a horn and blew into it, a loud trumpeting sound echoing across the battlefield. Mario and Luigi both knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight, but nevertheless prepared themselves.

"Damn that guy! The Mario Brothers will be beaten by **me**, dammit!" Bowser bellowed loudly as he flexed his claws. Watching a Bullbos and Bulbin pair charging him wildly, he growled irritably. "Get lost ya little punks!" he roared once more as he opened his maw wide and let out a breath of flame that swallowed up the both of them, causing them to squeal and scream loudly in pain before a strong hook from the huge Koopa knocked them out cold.

Whilst he took them down, Samus herself managed quite easily. As another enemy rushed towards her she raised the cannon, firing another blast. With the Bullbos unable to change direction in time it was struck directly by the blast and fell to the earth in a slump, its rider knocked off its back. Almost immediately another rushed in to avenge its comrade but even when it came in too close for her ranged attacks, Samus proved that it was not a problem as she sidestepped and wrapped her left arm around the beast's neck, skidding along beside it as it rushed along and eventually slowing it to a halt, engaging in a battle of strength before finally forcing the beast to the ground with a bulldog maneuver. As the Bulbin hopped off to try and smack her with its club, it was simply a matter of knocking it aside with a punch, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile Sheik was busy taking on several of the Bulbins at once, her chain whip lashing out and ensnaring one of the Bulbins before swinging it around and slamming it into its allies, taking them all down at once. Peach assisted as she took out any enemies who tried to sneak up on Sheik with a surprisingly powerful parasol upside the head. As another Bulbin charged them with its Bullbos, Sheik and Peach worked as one to take it on, the two taking either end of Sheik's chain and spreading out to each side, using the chain as a tripwire to make the Bullbos stumble and ultimately collapse on it's front, its rider thrown far into the air before it too crashed to the ground.

"Alright! We're almost done!" Peach cheered happily, seeing that most of their enemies had started fleeing the site as they realized how hopelessly outmatched against these foes. However, despite this obvious difference in force, both sides could see that at the center of it all still raged a fierce battle as both Mario brothers took on the mighty King Bulbin, who still remained a fierce adversary as he attacked with his axe.

"Woah-Woah-Woah!" Luigi yelled as he narrowly avoided the edge of the axe blade again, leaping off to the side. As King Bulbin attempted to round on him, Mario jumped in and managed to smack the king across the face with a strong punch, before landing on his opposite side and moving again to avoid Lord Bullbo's horns. Letting out a fierce yell he swung down again, tearing up the earth with his axe as he missed once more. This time however his ride suddenly shifted, almost falling over as something powerful slammed into its side.

"Luigi Missile!!" yelled a shrill voice as Luigi's form crashed into Lord Bullbo's side, almost making him falter and fall over. Realizing how enraged the beast was Luigi quickly began his retreat, screaming in terror as the beast now ignored King Bulbin's orders and began chasing after the green-clad plumber. Regardless, King Bulbin raised his axe and prepared to strike down the man where he stood. But before he could manage, a burst of fire crashed into his back, causing him to double over from the damage. Turning around, King Bulbin stared angrily back behind him, only to see a white-gloved fist entering his line of vision.

"Super Jump Punch!!!" cried Mario as his fist crashed into King Bulbin's jaw, causing him to almost fall off his beast had he not been firmly buckled in. With the master defeated, Lord Bullbo was quick to give up its chase and slowed down, immediately, turning and rushing off back after the rest of the Bulbin group, realizing defeat when it saw it. Coming to a stop, Luigi let out a sigh of relief as he let himself slump over. Mario likewise wiped his brow of sweat and readjusted his cap after landing, watching as their enemies ran off.

"Phew! That was annoying…" Link remarked as he sheathed his blade and replaced his shield behind him. As the fighters regrouped together, the majority sat down in the grass, having found the sudden fighting tiring. Only Samus, who seemed unfazed as ever, as well as Bowser remained standing following the big fight.

"A-Are we-a g-going to have to f-fight more-a guys l-like him?!" Luigi asked worriedly, having been scared out of his wits by the Bullbos. It took him a while to calm down and slow down the pace of his breathing.

"Unfortunately, yes. As well as people whose power dwarfs his. We've been targeted by them, remember? So long as we're still here, we're going to be fighting bigger and stronger enemies" Sheik answered grimly, frowning as she considered the threat posed by this dark alliance to the galaxy. But to shed light on their situation, Link gave the group one of his grins.

"But even as we fight them, we'll still be getting stronger! Trust me – in no time flat, we'll be fighting the big shots behind all of this and win!" Link claimed, his own Triforce glowing brightly through his glove. Courage. Mario realized it just then – Link's greatest weapon probably wasn't his sword. It was his courage.

"Let's get moving! I'm sick of waiting!" Bowser moaned, urging the group to just start moving towards Kakariko Village. Getting up, Sheik and Link took to the front of the group, deciding to oblige with his decision. There was no point resting for too long out here in the wilderness. Following suit both Mario Brothers, Peach and Bowser followed behind the two Hylians, whilst Samus took up the rear alone.

What none of the group realized however was that they had been watched – far off from a grassy hill a group of men in red and white uniforms had watched the battle with King Bulbin, discovering to their shock that the fighters had already arrived in Hyrule ahead of time. Watching as they began to walk back towards Kakariko Village, one of the group quickly ran down behind the hill to a larger man in a purple cloak, who seemed positively livid.

"Those jerks are here?! This is too soon! How the hell did they get here so fast?!" he shouted angrily, stomping down on the ground with one foot. Running back up the hill he looked out to see the group walking off, frowning underneath his collar. "They're shrewd – already they know where to head!" he remarked.

"Lord Crump? Should we tell Sir Grodus about this?" one of his men asked, the X-Naut seeming a little nervous standing beside his superior. Looking down at the X-Naut for a second before turning back to the group of fighters, he nodded.

"Yeah, we'll tell Sir Grodus! If there's anyone around with a plan to take these guys on, its definitely him! Ya better watch out, guys – none of you stand a chance against Sir Grodus! Buh buh buh buh! Buh buh buh buh!!" he laughed madly, unnerving the already meek X-Naut who stood beside him.

* * *

"Look, it's already within sight!" Link exclaimed, grinning as he pointed ahead towards a gate in the distance left in front of a long road between just across a natural bridge. With clear intent to cover the last stretch quickly the group began running towards the rocky bridge, going over its length before going into the passageway covered on both sides by a large cliff. Navigating their way through the winding passage, it took less than a minute to escape through the passage and arrive at their destination – a large town with large, wooden buildings that seemed to have recently undergone repair. A long road ran through the center of the town, with all of the buildings built into the rock walls on either side of the road. Several paths ran up along the cliff wall and led people higher up through the town, though nearby the group could see a separate route heading up towards a large mountain that Luigi assumed instantly to be Death Mountain.

"No offense-a, but did something happen here-a recently?" Mario asked aloud, to which both Sheik and Link nodded in unison.

"Remember that Zant guy I mentioned on the Great Fox?" Link asked, to which Mario and Luigi both nodded. "When he was around, he sent his Twilight beasts out into our world and they ravaged several lands. For a good while they must have been terrorizing the populace, because when I got here they had forced the townspeople into hiding. Luckily, that's history at this point" Link commented, though he frowned bitterly at the memory.

"Well, we're here, aren't we? We should start investigating right now" Peach remarked. With everyone in agreement, they all set out into the town, intent on finding out what the X-Nauts plan was.

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: Well, there ya go! Not my best work, admittedly, but at least its something. Please remember to review! I always feel a little bit more inspired when I know people are enjoying the fic!**


	4. Hyrule II

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Shinobi-dono: Well, this chapter was a pain to write. However, I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

**

While the group had been quick to enter the town, there had remained a little problem with one of their members. Due to his large, monstrous appearance, they decided not to worry anyone and have him wait outside the town. Not a terribly bad thing, really – If anyone did spot him, he had been told by Link and Zelda to claim he was a Lizalfos with a birth defect. Whatever the hell that was. Everything here was too confusing to keep up with. What he did have a problem with, of course, was the fact he was being left behind. All alone. With no one. He swore he was going to tear the others apart when they got back. Everything out here was so _boring_ he was worried he might just actually die from it. Grumbling under his breath, he kept sitting atop a lone boulder, waiting for something to happen. Which didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

"Come on already! Couldn't you have brought me with you? Lousy jerks…" he remarked irritably, snorting a little. "What was that again? They wanted me to stay out here to keep an eye out? An eye out for what? That King Bilbo guy or whatever his name is? He's probably off licking his wounds!".

Not really understanding the gist of the situation and the need for surveillance, Bowser reclined on his spot before lying down on one side, head held in his hand. At the very least, he hoped, something would happen soon. Sitting around like this was going to be very boring otherwise.

* * *

"Link…"

"Not right now, Shiek! This is important!" urged the green-capped swordsman as he turned back to the man before him, a pot-bellied, middle-aged man who wore glasses along with a face guard lifted up over his balding head. His nose seemed to be red, though whether or not it was from a cold or something else was unknown to Link. "So, you're telling me the truth here, right?" he asked, raising a brow as he stared at the man.

"Of course I am! Would I lie to you?" the middle-aged man replied in kind, leaning on the counter. Link had to admit, the man had never really lied to him before in his time in Kakariko. Perhaps he had seemed cowardly and paranoid, earning Renado's dislike, but even so he couldn't deny that he was, at the very least, a trustworthy guy.

"Alright then, so how much are we talking about?" Link asked, raising a brow as a hand slowly reached down for his Rupee pouch, wondering just how much it was going to put him back. He had been saving up for a long time, but even so, he couldn't claim to have too much money.

"Well, I'd say… 50 Rupees? And then you can have all you want!" the middle-aged man answered, smirking from ear to ear. Nodding, the swordsman reached into his Rupee pouch and began taking out the colored gems until he amassed the right amount. Sheik could only sigh as she watched the exchange go by.

"I swear, men and their explosions…" she remarked, only for both Link and the man to suddenly snap their heads towards her, stunned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" they asked in unison, staring at her with eyebrows raised. As it turned out, not long after the group went into the town they had split up to cover more ground. So when Sheik and Link went together, Link instantly rushed to the bomb shop, having apparently gotten a notice on a new type of bomb a while back. When Sheik learned they had not gone in for information on the X-Nauts, she was understandably annoyed by her friend's childish behavior.

"I'll have you know bombs are serious business!" the old man, known as Barnes, remarked. "Listen kid, these bombs are the best yet! They work on land and in water, but despite being small enough to fit in your palm, they pack just as much of a punch as the bigger ones! Not to mention, with their smaller size, you'll be able to fit more into your Bomb Bag! Great deal, eh?".

"That's not great – That's awesome! See, Sheik? This was a very good idea!" Link remarked as he handed over the Rupees, taking his new bombs and placing them into his bomb bag. Once again the Sheikah youth sighed, turning towards the two once more, red eyes focused in on Barnes.

"We didn't come here for bombs. We came for some information" she explained, stepping closer to the counter, her footsteps so silent you wouldn't have thought she was there if she wasn't in your vision. "Tell me, have you caught any signs of a strange group of people in the area recently? Perhaps just outside town? Or maybe even in town?".

"Nope, sorry, haven't seen anything like that. Can I interest you in some bombs though?".

It took Sheik all her strength not to punch him.

* * *

Walking through the streets of town, the Chief Shaman of Kakariko Village was understandably caught by surprise when he saw a group of unfamiliar people walking through the town, talking to some of the people. However, as with most things, he kept a calm and straight expression throughout, not expressing his confusion outwardly too much. Following close by his side was his young daughter, who seemed outwardly a little more puzzled than he did.

"It doesn't-a seem like anyone around here has-a seen anything strange" the first one remarked aloud, a red capped, portly figure with a notable moustache. Standing next to him was a green capped figure who stood taller and skinner, with a similar moustache.

"Maybe the X-Nauts-a haven't been-a around here yet?" the green one suggested, raising a brow.

"Well, perhaps they have just been in hiding? But they can't have hidden from everyone. Maybe we just need to keep asking people" the last one said, truly an odd sight. She was a beautiful woman, but she seemed to be wearing a sort of dress and crown that would have been expected of a Princess, which admittedly she couldn't have been as Hyrule only had one Princess – Princess Zelda. Alternatively, it could have very well been possible that she was of another nation outside of Hyrule, but of which one then?

"Excuse me" Renado finally spoke, his deep voice managing to catch the attention of all three at once. Walking over to them slowly yet confidently, he was followed behind by his young daughter Luda. "Might I know who you three are? I must say, none of you look to be from around here".

"No, we aren't-a from around here" the red capped one admitted. "We are from a far-a off land, I doubt-a you would have heard-a of it".

"I-If-a it's not-a too much trouble, could-a we ask you something though?" the green capped one asked this time, seeming a little more nervous than the red capped one.

"It's okay, I don't mind you asking me anything" Renado explained. "However, would it be alright if we returned to my hut first? I have some tea brewing back at home – I would imagine it is almost done by now".

"That sounds fair" the princess-like one spoke this time, smiling. "Would you mind if we had some as well?".

"That seems reasonable" Renado answered.

* * *

"Sistah! Sistah! Do you think you could spare an old Goron a few seconds of your time…?" an aging, rocky figure asked, hunched over with a beard apparently made of rock. The woman before him was clad in a full-body suit of orange armor, save for the helmet which had been taken off for the moment, held under her left arm, her suit's right arm was apparently replaced with a cannon of sorts. Her face was stoic and serious, framed by long blonde bangs, whilst the rest of her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Actually, I was planning on asking you about something. I-" before she could even get her question out, the Goron began to speak up, interrupting her.

"I have heard from a reliable source that shops in Hyrule Castle Town are gouging prices, crushing folks under the thumb of commerce!".

"… I'm afraid I'm not interested. Now-".

"Well, fear not, Sistah, for Malo Mart has proposed a townspeople relief plan as an answer to the lamentations of the common man!" he interrupted again, continuing with his talk about the shops.

"… Listen. I-".

"Welllllcome… To Malo Mart! I have heard-" this time it was the Goron elder who was interrupted as the woman's arm cannon was aimed at his face. Staring up in something akin to fear, he could see that the young woman was hardly in the mood for making donations to Malo Mart.

"_Listen. _Have you or have you not seen a group of suspicious individuals anywhere around this town, Death Mountain, or anywhere else within the area?" she asked in a humorless tone, brows furrowed.

"Err… Ah, sorry Sistah, but no, no I haven't" he remarked, gulping. Thankfully, rather than shoot him in the face, she decided to simply lower her arm cannon and walk off at a quick pace. Sighing in relief, he paused for a moment, before spotting another man walking past. "Brudda! Brudda, do you have a second?"

* * *

Sitting in a circle in the hut, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Renaldo all took sips of their tea before the two brothers set theirs down, Renaldo and Peach both preferring to keep a hold of their cups.

"Alright-a, thanks for the tea, but-a we need to begin questioning right away-a. We're kinda concerned, you see" Mario commented.

"But of course. Please, ask" the shaman responded as he took another sip, keeping a sharp eye on the man.

"We were wondering if you have seen anyone strange around the village in the past while… Aside from us, I suppose" Peach remarked, taking another sip of her own tea in kind.

"We're-a kind of looking for-a a certain group that's-a been causing a bit of trouble" Luigi explained.

"Hm… Well, how do you mean, exactly?" he asked, curious as he raised a brow. "Perhaps you could describe them for me?".

"Well-a, they're short and round-a, wearing red and white-a uniforms. Or at least-a, the ones we've-a encountered so far have looked like-a that" Mario explained for the Shaman, before continuing. "Our-a friends have told us they are consisting of-a several different groups, so it's-a not exactly the same between-a all of them".

"I see" Renado spoke, deep in thought. Dark locks of hair briefly fell in front of his face before he brushed them back with a hand, his lips pursed as he stared down into the contents of his cup. The man had always been a sharp, wise one – since when had he last felt this unease? He knew the answer straight away, but it wasn't something he was too fond of thinking of. Still, he wasn't going to shy away from it when it stared him in the face. "Tell me, do you know of a swordsman wearing a green cap and tunic?".

At once this stirred a reaction out of them, the three all looking towards him with widened eyes, confirming his suspicions. It was clear from how they stared at him that they knew exactly who he spoke of. Letting a gentle smile set in on his face, the wise man leaned back in his seat, bringing his drink to his lips once more. "So you have met Link. Tell me, how is he? I haven't seen him in a while" he commented, knowing gladly that these people could be trusted. Link may have been somewhat simple-minded at times, but in his simplicity he could see things men with more complex minds could never find. He didn't make friends with people he could tell were not to be trusted. It was a strange sense of discerning good from bad at a glance.

"He is-a fine" Luigi answered this time. "But what-a does he have to do-a with this?".

"If he is a friend of yours, then I am sure you may have heard of another, particular man before" Renado explained as he set down his cup gently. "Tell me, have you heard of the Gerudo King, Ganondorf?".

"I remember! Link and the others mentioned him before when we were talking about these enemies, but he never went into great detail…" Peach answered, telling all they really knew.

"Then allow me to explain" Renado started. "Ganondorf was a dark, greedy man. Born the only male in a hundred years to the Gerudo Tribe, he was by law the one who would become their King. But his greed took over him – seeking power through dark magic, he forged a fake alliance to the Hylian King before turning on him when the time came to claim a powerful relic left behind by the Goddesses. This was known as the Triforce. But though he claimed it, Ganondorf's heart was impure and incapable of taking all of it, instead only laying claim to the portion best suited to him – The Triforce of Power".

Already he could see a fire in Mario's eyes as he listened closely, while Peach seemed to put on a more serious expression compared to her typical cheerfulness. But Luigi seemed to shy back a little, his body shaking a little in fear. Understandable. This was a man they were right to fear.

"But after the Hero of Time arrived to fight him, his seven-year reign was brought to an end. Or so history has told us. I am unsure on the details myself, but since that time he has managed to escape the Sacred Realm and terrorize Hyrule again, but once more a hero stood up and stopped him. This hero is none other than the bearer of the Triforce of Courage – Link" Renado told them, watching their expressions shift once more into surprise as he spoke. "But despite this, if Link has mentioned to you that Ganondorf has joined these dark men, I fear that dark times, far worse than what came before, are coming. I had hoped Ganondorf had been finished when Link encountered him last, but… If he is revived, then I would recommend that you act carefully. I am afraid I have not seen these short, round men you speak of, but the Moblins and their leader have been restless as of late. Something is stirring them. I can only hope it is not who I fear it is".

In unison both Peach and Mario stood up at that point, Luigi slowly following them as he shakily made it to his feet. All three were aware of the weight of Renado's words – He did not make any overstatements or exaggerations. This was exactly how the people of Hyrule felt in regards to the power of the Gerudo King. Tightening his fist, Mario felt a brief spark in his gloves, a sudden strength coursing through him.

"Thank you for-a your time, Renado. We will stop Ganondorf, don't-a you worry" Mario told him, turning around and beginning to walk out of the hut alongside his brother and the Princess, whilst Renado simply smiled as he watched them leave his humble home.

"Funny, his words are so reassuring… It's like speaking with Link again" he mused to himself, taking his cup up and drinking a little bit more.

* * *

Back in the outskirts of Kakariko Village, Bowser's sleeping form upon the boulder let out a deep snoring that scared away the smaller animals and insects that might have otherwise not minded getting to close to him. However, irritated by the noise, a predatory bird that had roamed these fields had taken offense with the Koopa King and now stood right next to where his body lay. Tapping the Koopa's head with its beak, it watched as he grumbled in mild discomfort, before proceeding to peck his forehead again. This time the sleeping figure grunted louder, but ultimately resumed it's snoring. Flapping its wings, the bird flew over his form and landed on its feet just in front of him. This time the bird had chosen to peck a region of the Koopa's body that was far south. This time, when the Koopa King reacted, it was in a much louder manner.

"AAAAAARGH!" he screamed loudly as he hopped to his feet, his sudden jump scaring the bird off as he landed on his feet, hand tenderly covering a sensitive region between his legs that the bird had chosen to peck. Groaning in pain he slumped to the ground, wondering when the pain would finally end. For a few minutes he was incapable of achieving anything, but when he finally creaked his eyes open as he slowly began to get back to his feet, he managed to catch something off in the distance.

"Huh…? What the hell…" he wondered, squinting for a moment as he tried to see what it was. Far ahead, in the middle of the plain, pulling around a cart of some sort that was covered in a tarp, were a group of people who, for some reason, looked vaguely familiar. About a second later, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "They're the X-Nauts! Those little bastards stole my castle! I'm gonna kick their ass!" he roared, snorting out flames in a fearsome rage. Rolling his shoulders in their sockets, he proceeded to walk boldly forwards towards his enemy, flexing his claws. Getting revenge was going to feel _good.

* * *

_

**Shinobi-dono: Yeah, I know. Not much really happened this chapter. We had some laughs, Mario and his group had a talk with Renaldo about the events of Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess and Bowser's looking for revenge.**

**Feel free to review and give me your thoughts, anyway! I always feel much more inspired when I get a response to what I've written.**


	5. Hyrule III

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Shinobi-dono: … There is no excuse. I've really kept you waiting, but no more! I won't let myself fall into this habit again of not writing more chapters!

* * *

**

Under the bright light of the sun at noon, a wooden cart pulled by a Bullbo trailed along the green grass, the wooden wheels creaking and the hooves of the Bullbo crunching the earth underfoot. In the cart being pulled along was a small platoon of soldiers – each one round and red with a white collar, white gloves, white boots and a white hat of sorts, with a large black 'X' across their bodies. Their eyes were impossible to see, due to a pair of goggles covering their eyes. Along with this group of people in the back of the cart there was also a collection of barrels – what exactly they contained was unknown, for there was not a single sign on any of the barrels explaining what was inside.

"Man, you know what I'm gonna do after this?" one of the men finally spoke aloud, only to draw the ire of the others in the cart with them as they sighed loudly.

"Oh, please Johnson, could you just shut it for once? We're on a mission" one of the others spoke, reprimanding the speaker. The others, despite their lack of visible expressions, evidently agreed with him.

"So? I don't see them anywhere nearby yet – we have time!" the first one, 'Johnson', spoke.

"Don't bother" a third one joined in, sighing again as he leaned back. "Johnson's not gonna shut up until he tells us anyway".

"I think I'm gonna see if I can try getting into show business! Man, I always loved the theater! Oh, but TV sounds really great, too! I bet I'd be great!" he exclaimed excitedly, smiling behind his white collar.

"Oh please, like you could ever break into show business. What experience do you even have? Have you ever performed onstage?" the second one spoke again.

"No…" Johnson replied honestly.

"Can you sing?" the third one asked again, raising a brow.

"Well…"

"Can you do stand-up?" a fourth one joined in.

"Maybe if I had a little time to prepare…"

"Can you play an instrument? The triangle doesn't count" a fifth one asked.

"Hey! The triangle IS an instrument!" Johnson replied defensively, a little sensitive on the subject. "You're just jealous, Nesbitt! You're still not finished writing that novel! How long's it been, two, three years?".

"Hey! It's a work in process! I just have a lot of research to do! I'll have it finished soon!" Nesbitt, the second one, spoke defensively this time, but before their argument could go further, a powerful, fierce roar shut them both up, making them forget their squabbles as they looked back to see a figure running across the plains towards their cart.

"X-Nauts!" the figure roared, a hulking, menacing beast bearing a large shell on his back covered in sharp spikes, with a strong, bulky body made of muscle, sharpened claws and teeth like knives and a pair of devil-like horns. The reptilian beast let out another low roar as he chased down the cart. "This is for taking my castle! Don't think I'll let you get away!".

"Crap, it's the big guy! What do we do, what do we do?" Johnson cried, shrieking in fear at the sight of the huge figure chasing them.

"Shut it! This is part of the mission, remember? Everyone, out of the cart!" Nesbitt ordered. All at once the platoon of X-Nauts leapt out from the cart and onto the ground as the Bullbo proceeded to head back a safe distance. Standing their ground, the X-Nauts didn't retreat at the sight of the huge monster. However, in hindsight, it might have been a good idea.

Bowser, as furious as he was, was in no mood to play games – as soon as he reached them his claws shot out, bowling over one of the X-Nauts like they were a bowling pin. Even as two of the others rushed in to try and tackle him to the ground, they failed to budge his much larger form even a little. Instead, all they had done was put themselves in the right position for Bowser to grab both of them and slam their faces into the ground, dragging them along the ground before throwing them back away as the rest of the X-Nauts ran towards him. Rather than hesitate at the sight of the large group, the King of Koopas merely drew his head back as he inhaled.

"**Fire Breath!**" he bellowed loudly as he expelled a powerful burst of flame from his mouth, engulfing the oncoming group in the flames and blowing them back. As the stream of fire stopped coming from his mouth, he watched in amusement as the X-Nauts ran around trying to put the flames out. However, whilst he was too busy laughing and enjoying their plight, he remained blissfully unaware of a single X-Naut sneaking up behind him with a small, circular object colored red and white with a 'B' in his hand. Trying his best not to draw the Koopa King's attention, the X-Naut tossed the little object into the air and immediately ran for his life.

"It's thrown! It's thrown! Duck for cover!" the X-Naut cried loudly as he ran as fast as his stubby little legs could. Immediately realizing what he had done, the other X-Nauts immediately ran away as well to avoid the attack. Bowser, confused by their sudden behavior shift, only had a second to see the small object as it landed on his snout. He only had a second, of course, because in the very next moment, the small object let out a violent explosion that completely engulfed the King of Koopas, swallowing him up in a huge blast he couldn't have possibly expected. Through the explosion's ringing, only a barely audible roar of pain could be heard.

* * *

Walking into the centre of town, the Mario brothers and Princess Peach were able to spot the approaching forms of both the green-clad swordsman Link and Zelda's blue-clad, disguised form, Sheik. Giving a polite wave, Link proceeded to wave back, whilst Sheik merely kept her arms crossed.

"So, did you-a find anything out?" Mario asked, raising a brow. Sheik, rolling her eyes, could only shake her head in a 'no'. They'd unfortunately spent far too much time in the Bomb shop to properly go out and collect information. Link, of course, simply grinned sheepishly at that. He'd been the one responsible for that, after all.

"So, any luck?" Sheik asked, raising a brow as she brushed a blonde strand of hair out of her face, hoping that they had fared better than she had. Of course, before Mario, Luigi or Peach could answer, heavy footsteps made themselves known as a tall figure walked up from behind the brothers and the princess, a pair of sharp eyes barely visible from behind a green visor. Standing at the back, the armored warrior spoke.

"No luck. No one around seems to have noticed anything odd today" she remarked simply and directly. "It doesn't seem like the X-Nauts have made a move yet. All we can do at this point wait for them to act".

"Wait! While-a we were talking to-a the people, we met a guy named Renado. While we were-a talking to him, he told us that-a-" Mario hadn't even been able to finish telling the others what he'd heard from Renado when, all of a sudden, a loud ringing reached their ears, the sound of a faraway explosion making itself known. All of a sudden the people and the Gorons were in a panic as they heard the blast, perhaps afraid of something happening at Death Mountain. But the group knew better.

"Bowser?" Link asked, a brow raised.

"Bowser" the rest agreed. They could only imagine what had happened now.

* * *

"Damn… What the hell was that…" Bowser groaned as he lay on the scorched grass, covered in bruises and burns from the explosion. All around him he could see the slightly injured but otherwise fine X-Nauts gathered around him, no doubt grinning in joy behind their white collars.

"Haha! We did it! We did it! The Smart Bomb worked! But… Shouldn't we have waited for the other Smashers to arrive?" Johnson the X-Naut asked, a bit confused. Sighing, Nesbitt smacked his forehead with his palm, annoyed.

"No, you idiot! We were supposed to try and lure them out, but since only one of them spotted us, we had to use the Smart Bomb to take him down! Not to mention, now we'll be able to draw out the rest of them!" he explained the plan, but Johnson still looked confused.

"But we don't have any more Smart Bombs – what happens when the other guys come?" he asked, a bit worried. Staring at him incredulously, Nesbitt resisted the urge to smack him.

"Did you even listen to the plan when it was explained?".

"Kinda. I drifted in and out".

"Figures…".

With the group of X-Nauts gathering around the King of Koopas, each one tried to life his heavy form off the ground. Working together, the full group of ten were eventually able to lift him off the ground, trying to carry him back towards the cart. Each X-Naut groaned from the weight, but regardless they were able to toss his body back up onto the cart next to the numerous barrels. Dusting their hands off, they admired the sight of a job well done for just a brief moment.

"Come on guys, get into position! We have to prepare for the rest of them arriving – they'll be here any minute, most likely!" Nesbitt ordered. Forming a wide circular perimeter around the cart, the X-Nauts stood by as they waited upon their enemies. For a few minutes, it hadn't seemed like anything was going to happen. But that calm was very, very deceptive.

A sudden whistling noise came as something thin and sleek flew through the air. The X-Nauts hadn't even noticed until the last second when an arrow hit the ground between two of them, only to unexpectedly explode. There was an uproar of cries amongst the X-Nauts as the two closest to the bomb were blown through the air by the explosion, soundly defeated in a moment. There was the loud whinny of a horse as the rest of the group looked towards the horizon, where a large horse carrying a blue-clad Sheikah was to be seen. Alongside the horse came a group of two running after her.

"They're here!" the X-Nauts exclaimed as one. Leaping from the back of the horse, the Sheikah spun through the air like an acrobat before lashing out with a chain-whip of sorts, striking several of the X-Nauts at once. Upon landing she cracked the whip again, the chain wrapping around one of the X-Nauts and pulling him close before a strong kick slammed into his stomach, dispatching him at once.

Catching up, one of the others suddenly extended an arm, shooting out a flurry of green fireballs that managed to strike some of the group, setting them on fire again. Whilst they were distracted by the flames, the green-clad plumber ran towards them and began punching and kicking, trying to take out the X-Nauts before they could attack him back.

The third of this group was attacked by the last three, who jumped towards her in an attempt to tackle her to the ground, only to be made fools of when she suddenly took to the skies, hovering in the air by means of a parasol. Shutting the parasol she dived back down towards the trio and slammed her heels into their heads before leaping off, getting back onto solid ground. Attempting to turn around and attack her, the group was met with Peach's rear end.

"**Peach Bomber!**" she exclaimed as she crashed into them, the shockwave released from the attack throwing the three through the air and knocking them out simultaneously. With the three soundly defeated, she looked back to her friends to see that they too had dealt with their opponents easily, taking them out without breaking a sweat.

"That… That was-a easy!" Luigi exclaimed, surprised. "And to think, even-a Bowser was beaten by-a these guys-".

"Buh buh buh buh! Buh buh!" a hearty laughter made itself known to the Smashers as they now began to look around cautiously, unable to see where the laughter was coming from. Luigi decided to keep his mouth shut in future, instantly reverting back to his more worrisome self as sweat trailed down his brows. "Fools! You've all fallen into my trap!" the voice exclaimed.

All of a sudden the barrels on the cart burst apart, a variety of square shapes shooting upwards. Sheik, Luigi and Peach could only stare in surprise as the shapes took on form, becoming a large, box-like torso with an X on it as several smaller rectangles were connected by what resembled folded paper, forming the hands and feet of the body. A glass dome formed the head of the large structure, with a familiar enemy sitting within at the commands.

"Buh buh buh! You've fallen into our trap! You better get ready, because right here you're about to face the Magnus Von Grapple! This is my pride and joy!" the figure exclaimed from within as the huge robot stepped forwards towards the Smashers, causing Luigi to yelp and take a few steps back.

"Lord Grump!" Peach exclaimed with surprise, recognizing the figure sitting in the dome.

"It's CRUMP!" he snapped back irritably, offended that the Princess would forget his name. "I've lured you all out here just so I could defeat you! You see, we have plans here, so in order to keep you from interfering, I've baited you here so I can finish you off myself! Just look!" he exclaimed, pointing towards Death Mountain. As one the group looked back, only for their eyes to widen as they noticed the dark smoke atop the mountain.

"You mean…" Peach started, eyes widened as she realized what was to happen.

"Indeed! Sir Grodus has already reached the summit of Death Mountain and intends to use the power of the Gorons to his advantage! You'll never… Never… Wait a minute, something's wrong!" Lord Crump spoke with surprise, staring at the group. "Where's the red capped guy? Where's the green swordsman? Where the hell's the armored one?".

"That's where you made a mistake, Lord Crump" Sheik spoke, stepping forwards without a hint of fear for the large robot. "We knew after finding out that the whole town hadn't noticed anything that you weren't going to do something like barge in and fight. So rather than send all of us, half of us came here to deal with the problem here, while the other half stayed behind!".

"Come on guys, we're nearing the summit!" Link exclaimed as he ran uphill, followed close behind by Samus and Mario. As one they rushed towards the source of the dark smoke escaping Death Mountain, never breaking away from each other. As the mountain shook, the three watched as a large boulder rolled downhill towards them at a high speed, to wide to be avoided in the narrow path they were in.

"Samus!" Link called for help, skidding to a halt to let the armored warrior rush on ahead, holding up her arm cannon towards the boulder.

"I'm on it" she responded, holding her ground before the boulder and firing a missile from her cannon, the shot rocketing towards the boulder and blowing it apart in one shot, the boulder reduced to rubble in a matter of moments as it fell past the group. With their obstacle gone, the three were moving on once again, running towards the top of the mountain.

"So, you're-a sure this is the X-Nauts work?" Mario asked the swordsman, who simply smirked as he drew his sword and readied his shield.

"Well, we've only got one way to find out, don't we?" he replied, looking up to see that they were almost near the top. No doubt something bad was going on here.

"Ooh… You guys! You must think you're pretty clever, huh? But no matter! I'll just crush all three of you and deal with the rest of your group myself!" Crump declared as the robot raised one of its legs high into the air. "**Magnus Von Punish!**" he yelled as he brought the foot down, almost stomping Luigi flat had the green plumber not jumped away at the last moment, tears in his eyes.

Leaping up towards the robot, swinging her leg and kicking the large machine right in the center of the X on its chest. Though the robot stumbled back slightly, it seemed to lack any real effect as the robot's arm suddenly swung in retaliation, almost hitting Sheik were she not able to suddenly vanish, disappearing before reappearing high above. Without a moment's hesitation she dropped down with a powerful kick, slamming her sole into the dome that protected Crump.

"Ha! Don't you realize your attacks have no effect on me?" Crump laughed at her, making the robot's fist reach up and slam into her this time, sending Sheik to the ground below. Smirking, Crump pulled a lever, making the robot's leg rise again as he prepared to stomp Sheik into the earth.

"Oh, Trump~!" exclaimed a sweet voice. Suddenly freezing, Crump turned his head angrily behind him, about to correct the girl on his name, only to be caught off guard as Peach suddenly leapt towards the Magnus Von Grapple's leg that was still firmly planted on the ground. Turning around, she smirked as she closed in on the leg. "**Peach Bomber!**" she exclaimed, her rear end smacking into the machine's leg. The shockwave released forced the Magnus Von Grapple to topple over and suddenly crash to the ground on its back.

With the three Smashers regrouping, they looked towards the furious Crump as he made the robot begin to get back to its feet, smirking.

"You know what they say" Sheik started. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall".

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: Alright guys, did you like the new chapter? We've got the Magnus Von Grapple vs. Peach, Sheik and Luigi! Not to mention, Sir Grodus is at Death Mountain! What could he be trying to do? Well, more on that next chapter!**


	6. Hyrule IV

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Shinobi-dono: Well, now that I'm getting back into posting these chapters regularly, you can expect a chapter every weekend rather than just whenever :D I'll be working hard to make sure I keep that promise!

* * *

**

Staring down the large machine as it returned to its feet, the three-person team of Luigi, Sheik and Peach stood ready to face the robot as soon as it was going to start attacking again. Regular attacks weren't exactly fazing it so much, showing just how tough the robot's armor really was. Evidently, they were going to need stronger attacks if they wanted to take down this giant. In hindsight, asking Samus to help probably would have been a good idea, Sheik mused. But for now, they were on their own.

"Guys, I need you to cover for me. I'll be transforming back into Zelda, but I need some time" Sheik spoke, addressing the two others.

"W-What? Against that big guy? H-How are we supposed to do that?" Luigi cried, a little bit afraid of the large robot.

"No worries then – We'll just make sure he doesn't get too near!" Peach spoke, not scared of the robot at all. No doubt the sheer number of times she had been kidnapped by Bowser had desensitized her to most things evil villains could really do. Giant robots? Ha! She'd seen worse.

"Alright, you little bugs!" Lord Crump bellowed, his machine back on its feet and ready to start fighting again. "You got me there, I'll give you that, but the Magnus Von Grapple isn't so easily beaten!". At once he brought a foot up, slamming it into the earth and creating a shockwave that shook the three fighters. At once the giant mechanical contraption leaped into the air, high above them, before crashing back down towards them feet first. "**Magnus Von Punish!**".

At once, Sheik, Peach and Luigi immediately dived out of the way in three different directions, barely avoiding being crushed. The Magnus Von Grapple immediately turned on Peach, aiming a fist towards her before suddenly firing its own fist at her, the appendage rocketing through the air towards her. Caught off guard, she was struck directly by the attack, sending her flying back. Stepping towards her, the Magnus Von Grapple was now moving to crush her under its foot, but before it got close to her, a green fireball struck the head of the robot, catching its attention.

"H-Hey! Look this way!" Luigi called out to the robot. Turning to face him, the robot extended a fist before firing it like it had down with its other hand, shooting towards the green plumber. Giving a surprised yelp, Luigi dived for cover, managing to avoid the fist as it crashed into where he had previously stood. "Missed me!" Luigi teased, only for his eyes to widen as the robot began running after him again, intending to crush him under its feet. "Mama-mia!" Luigi cried as he began running for his life as the currently handless robot gave chase.

"Buh buh buh buh! Think you can run forever?" Lord Crump laughed at him from the cockpit of the Magnus Von Grapple. Bringing its foot down, he almost crushed Luigi again, but Luigi managed to jump out of the way and turn around, aiming a hand towards him. As he started firing several green fireballs at the head of the robot, Lord Crump could only laugh at him even more. "Fool! Your fireballs won't do anything! The Magnus Von Grapple's armor is far too strong for those weak tricks!".

"I'm not trying to break your armor!" Luigi called back. Lord Crump could only stare in confusion for a second before something collided with the Magnus Von Grapple unexpectedly, causing it to stumble slightly. Turning his head, he saw Peach standing up, her clothes slightly ragged and a trickle of blood down the side of her face holding a vegetable in one hand, smirking. Frowning, Lord Crump pressed a button and all of a sudden the fists of the Magnus Von Grapple suddenly returned, re-attaching themselves to his arms.

"Looks like you're made of tougher stuff than I thought! But no matter – I can still crush you both!" he responded, raising the Magnus Von Grapple's leg. Realizing what he was about to do, both Peach and Luigi rushed in to try and knock him off his feet before he could do it again, only to be too slow to stop him as he brought the foot down, sending out a shockwave through the earth that knocked them off their feet. Extending an arm towards each of them, Crump grinned wide. "Eat this!" he told them, firing the two fists. With no time to recover, both Peach and Luigi were struck by the fists directly, causing them both to cry out in pain as they were sent flying. "See? You're no match for the-" Crump paused in the middle of his boast, eyes widening as he watched a flame float up in front of the head of the robot.

"**Din's Fire**" a voice spoke, causing the flame to suddenly explode where it was in front of the cockpit, making the robot stumble backwards from the blast. With no time to recover, Crump couldn't do anything as a burst of green light shone in front of him, a princess now floating in the air just in front of him. "**Farore's Wind** and… **Nayru's Love!**" she called out, releasing her diamond-shaped barrier in front of herself, smashing it into the robot's face and sending it falling backwards to the ground again. Landing upon the ground, Zelda watched as the handless robot struggled to pick itself back up, before turning back to the other two. "Are you two able to continue?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Don't worry about me… I'm still able to continue" Peach remarked as she stood back up, a large hole blown in the stomach of her dress, exposing some bruising from the flying punch. "But that really did a number on me – not to mention he ruined my dress!".

"Mama-mia…" Luigi remarked as he stood up, looking just as hurt as Peach was. His clothing fared better, only looking a bit ragged all around, but it was clear he could have done without being hit by that punch. "I really hope he doesn't do that again…" he commented, wishing he didn't have to fight this big robot. But alas, he didn't have much choice right now.

"We'll need to finish him quickly and back up Link and the others" Zelda spoke, looking over at the robot. "I don't think, with the way things are going right now, that we can beat it. We'll have to focus all of our attacks on one spot from now on. If we can weaken even a part of it, we might be able to stop it".

"Well then… I guess X marks the spot!" Peach spoke, pointing at the large X on the robot's chest. With the other two nodding in agreement, they charged the downed foe, not allowing it time to get back up. As one, the three jumped atop the machine, kicking and punching at the center of the large X on its torso. Irritated by the three jumping on his robot, Lord Crump was quick to act, using the robot's legs to roll it over and force them off of the machine. Recalling its hands, the robot re-attached the appendages again and pushed itself back up onto its feet.

"Don't think you're in the clear! I'll take care of you in no time flat!" Crump bellowed angrily, beginning his stomping attack once more as the robot chased after the three fighters. Leaping up over the stomping feet, both Luigi and Peach attacked the X again, Luigi throwing a strong kick for the center as Peach threw her spare vegetable at it. Attempting to knock them away with his arm, both kicked off of the X and leaped out of the way as Zelda stood before the robot, raising her arms.

"**Din's Fire!**" she called out, releasing the burst of flames from her hand once more. The ball of flame shot forwards and slammed into the Magnus Von Grapple's torso, right where the X was. Immediately the Magnus Von Grapple gave chase after her, running towards her with its arms raised. As soon as the robot came close, swinging its arm down in and attempt to crush her, Zelda immediately gathered a green light around her, looking up towards the huge machine. "**Farore's Wind!**" she incanted, disappearing in the green flash just before the earth she stood on cracked under the Magnus Von Grapple's fist. All of a sudden she reappeared above the machine, landing upon its head.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Get off!" Crump yelled, swinging the robot's arms up over its head in an attempt to catch the princess, only for her to jump off of the head, landing back on the ground whilst the other princess rushed in towards the now wide-open robot's X mark. With both arms held above the head, the Magnus Von Grapple was too slow to bring down its arms to guard against the attack.

"**Peach Bomber!**" Peach exclaimed as she slammed into the Magnus Von Grapple with her rear, the pink heart-shaped shockwaves making the machine stumble back from the force, a visible dent now left in the armor where the center of the X was. Growling angrily, Crump had the machine immediately swing down its arms to crush Peach at once. Realizing the danger she was in, Zelda immediately ran in, pushing Peach out of the way as she took the two arms directly, which slammed her deep into the earth.

"Zelda!" Luigi and Peach cried out as their friend was pummeled by the two arms. Raising its arms, they could see their friend lying injured in a small crater, her body looking battered. Blood leaked down the side of her head, whilst bruises could be seen across her body. Laughing at her, Crump proceeded to raise the Magnus Von Grapple's foot in an attempt to crush her again, but Peach immediately rushed in, pulling out her parasol and slamming it into the X mark again, making the robot stumble back and almost fall over again, only to regain its footing as it brought its foot back onto the ground. Luigi, having ran back to them, immediately grabbed Zelda and ran back with Peach before the Magnus Von Grapple could attack again.

"Are you okay?" Luigi cried, a little bit distressed. Despite the injuries, Zelda nodded.

"I can still fight, if that's what you mean – I can handle a little bit of pain" she admitted, before Luigi let her down on her feet again. Looking back towards the charging robot, the three stepped forwards. "Alright, how about we finish this? Luigi, get ready. Peach, you and me will take care of his arms".

"Got it" Peach and Luigi both responded, with Luigi retreating back behind them. To meet the charging robot both Zelda and Peach ran on ahead, moving across to stay on either side of the robot – Peach on the left, Zelda on the right. Snickering at their tactics, Crump had been quick to stop for a moment, making the Magnus Von Grapple extend its arms out towards each of them.

"Ha! In your condition, you won't be able to avoid this!" he claimed, pressing a button in front of him. At once, the two fists of the Magnus Von Grapple shot out from its arms, rocketing through the air towards each of the two princesses. However, as the projectiles came towards them, both of the girls could only give a victorious smirk.

"**Nayru's Love!**"

"**Peach Parasol!**"

At once the two girls made their moves – Zelda raising her diamond-shaped shield whilst Peach struck out with her parasol, each of their moves managing to slam into the fists as they came and send them flying back. Staring at his own returning attacks come back to him in shock, Crump could do nothing as the two attacks slammed into the torso of his robot, shaking the machine violently as it almost collapsed over onto its back from the attack. "Woah! That was-" but Crump froze in mid sentence as he saw a blur of green shooting towards the Magnus Von Grapple.

"**Luigi… Missile!**" the cowardly green plumber shouted out as he flew towards the machine, crashing directly into the robot's large X mark's center. The sheer power of the move caused the robot to skid backwards along the ground as Luigi's attack pushed against it, the metal beginning to strain before finally giving out as Luigi tore straight through it, blowing a large hole clean through the machine. His jaw dropped in shock, Crump could only stare at his precious robot's destruction.

"… Crap" he muttered, shortly before the whole thing exploded violently, blowing the three warriors away. As each one eventually regained their footing, they stared back at the destruction as, from the smoke, a round figure flew through the sky before hitting the ground, dazed. Immediately, all three realized it was Lord Crump.

"You!" a loud voice roared. Turning back, all three saw the injured Bowser finally awaken, standing up on his feet without a problem. Hopping off the cart, the giant lizard ran towards Crump, a new fire in his eyes. "You'll pay for taking my castle! And for blowing me up!" he declared, holding his claws out. Immediately seeing the danger, Crump leapt to his feet and ran as fast as his stubby legs could take him.

"Wait!" Luigi called, attempting to run after them as Peach and Zelda followed, but unfortunately, their path was stopped as the previously defeated X-Nauts stood up, blocking their path again. Perhaps before they had taken care of them easily, but in their weak states? The three froze, watching their foes carefully. This could take a few minutes.

* * *

"Get back here! I'm not done with you!" Bowser roared again, snorting fire from his nostrils as he gave chase. Crump, looking back for a second, practically shrieked as he saw Bowser open up his mouth, revealing a sharp set of teeth. At once he immediately quickened his pace as they ran across the plain, heading back towards Death Mountain.

'_I have to get back to Sir Grodus! These guys are too strong for me!'_ Crump thought in a panic, worried about his fate were he caught by the large Koopa King. Exhaling a blast of fire from his mouth, Bowser attempted to engulf him in flames, only for Crump to jump ahead to avoid the flames. Continuing to run across the plain, they now began to near the large, narrow pass just before Death Mountain. "Ah! I'm not too far!".

"Too far from what? An ass-kicking?" another voice came as a claw swung in, almost tearing Crump's head off had he not ducked. "Pretty slick for a fatso! But don't think I'll let you get away!" Bowser yelled at him, continuing to swipe with his claws as Crump ran ahead, trying his best to evade him, only to yelp as one of the claw attacks scratched through his back.

"Hey! That hurt!" Crump snapped at him as he continued to run.

"Oh boo hoo! Just keep running to your mommy then!" Bowser snapped back as the chase continued.

* * *

"We're here!" Link called out as the three neared the top. "We're here-" Link stopped in his tracks as he stared out across the large open space outside the Goron's home. All across the ground they could see X-Nauts and Gorons fighting each other, random Gorons managing to bowl over X-Nauts caught in the line of their rolling attack, whilst others were taken down by the X-Nauts' teamwork and numbers.

"Mama-mia… There's-a so many of them!" Mario remarked as he watched the fighting continue. "Should we-a help them?".

Before anyone could say anything, Death Mountain itself began to rumble intensely. Looking up into the sky, the three could see the dark smoke escaping the top of the mountain. Frowning, Link shook his head, instead pointing towards a large opening in the side of the mountain. "No, we're going to go into Death Mountain, where the Gorons live. Darbus is in there. If anything, they're probably going to take him down first, since he's the Goron's patriarch" Link commented.

"Understood" Samus spoke, stepping forwards. "But first, we need to open a route there…". At once she raised her arm cannon, a blue light glowing at the end of it. Before Mario or Link could say anything she fired directly ahead, a ball of blue energy shooting out and hitting a group of X-Nauts ahead of them, knocking them out of the way. Without a word shared between them the three immediately began running across the battlefield. Time was of the essence.

"H-Hey! Who are these guys?" one of the X-Nauts called as they spotted the three fighters.

"They're those guys Sir Grodus said would be coming! Quick, take them down!" another called as the X-Nauts began to swarm the three, intending to take them down before they reached their destination. However, the X-Nauts failed to realize just how reckless their own charge was. Without stopping for even a moment, the red plumper jumped forwards and spun through the air, punching and kicking outwards as he spun and knocking away the oncoming X-Nauts before he landed and continued running. Likewise, an attack on the green-clad swordsman fared little better. A strong blow with his shield pushed back their numbers before he weaved through them quickly, slashing them with his blade as he did so.

When more of their numbers attempted to attack Samus, it turned quickly against them. Smashing aside one of them with her arm cannon, she raised the weapon up and released a missile, blasting apart their group at once as it connected. Those who managed to escape were quickly wrangled by a beam coming from the arm cannon, which flung them back towards their comrades, taking them out effortlessly without breaking stride. Indeed, the three fighters seemed unstoppable as they charged through, already breaking halfway across the battlefield.

"Brother! Over here!" one of the Gorons called out to Link. Standing next to the mountain, he quickly rolled himself up into a rocky ball. Smirking, Link rushed through the rest of the crowd and leapt up onto the Goron's back, only to be flung high into the air, allowing him to get halfway up the mountain in a single bound.

As the X-Nauts charged Mario, Mario decided to take his own route – going back to his days fighting Goombas, he quickly jumped up and began hopping across the crowd by stepping on their heads, making it across quickly before making a sudden leap high into the air, jumping onto the ledge Link had gotten to and clinging to the edge before pulling himself up.

Samus, as she was swarmed from all sides by the X-Nauts, momentarily skidded to a halt as she was surrounded. At once they all charged her, attempting to take her down. However, curling into a ball, she suddenly sprung upwards in a powerful screw attack, smashing straight through the oncoming wave of X-Nauts and shooting through the air before she uncurled herself in mid air, launching her grappling beam from her arm cannon and catching the ledge Link and Mario were now on, climbing up onto it. With all three now across the battlefield, they looked up to the entrance to the mountain, where Darbus was.

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: Yo! I really, really like this chapter. I think its much better than the last one. Writing the fight with the Magnus Von Grapple was fun, as was the last part with the three racing through the battlefield with the X-Nauts. Until next time, please review! I promise the next chapter will be great!**


	7. Hyrule V

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Shinobi-dono: Yo! True to my promise, I've updated again! Haha. Well, now that I've gotten that out of the way, lets get started, shall we?

* * *

**

The round figure panted heavily as he ran uphill, having just managed to scale a wall before the Koopa King could catch him. At the very least, he'd managed to buy a few extra seconds of time from the large, menacing beast, but he still needed to run quickly if he wanted to escape. Damn, that huge, hulking reptile gave a good chase! Not to mention, he'd only just woken up from after that last attack – Clearly, he was tougher than Crump gave him credit for.

But as he was distracted by his thoughts, Crump accidentally bumped into something, causing him to fall back on his rear end. Confused for a second, he looked up with irritation for a moment, but immediately regretted this action upon seeing who it was. Panicking, he immediately got down on his knees and bowed for forgiveness.

"S-Sorry! I didn't realize it was you at first!" he exclaimed.

"Hmph. Just get a move on. Or would you rather I let you get toasted by that Koopa?" the figure snapped back. Immediately, Crump made his decision and ran off, continuing on his trek uphill.

"Hey! Get back here you coward!" roared the Koopa King himself as he ran towards him, only to skid to a halt as he saw the figure Crump had bumped into. The man was average in height and stature, with a head of neat, short, black hair. He seemed to be middle-aged, but still rather good looking for his age. Sharp eyes lingered on the Koopa King, almost forcing eye contact. When it came to clothes, he dressed smartly, wearing a grey shirt with a mandarin collar along with a black suit over it, with a large 'R' emblazoned over the left breast. His polished black shoes seemed brand new, as though he'd only just put them on.

"You are the one they call Bowser, correct? Truth be told, I've been forced to rely on the X-Nauts for this information. I'd hope they are at the very least reliable" he spoke with a no-nonsense tone, obviously not in the mood for any sort of joke.

"Hmph... And so what if I am?" Bowser called back, raising a brow as he folded his own arms across his chest, looming over the man due to his great size.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni" he spoke, raising his hand to reveal a small orb in his palm. As he clicked it, it grew in soxe to fill his entire hand. "I will make this quick".

* * *

Running along the edge of the mountain, Mario, Link and Samus were almost at their destination, halfway between the large open space where Gorons and X-Nauts fought and the entrance to the Gorons' lair. As they ran ahead, they spotted another high ledge, at the base of which one of the Gorons stood, awaiting Link. However, before they could reach him, they were cut off as a group of large, green X-shapes seemed to suddenly float down towards them.

At once, Mario and Link attempted to get past them, but as Mario leaped up to kick one whilst Link attempted to slash at another, both of their attacks were repelled by some barrier, throwing them backwards. Getting up, the two of them looked back and at once noticed something – a group of small, green triangle shapes that seemed to form a barrier around the larger X-shapes.

"What are-a these things?" Mario asked aloud, staring at the bizarre creatures. A low chuckle came as he said that, a small X-Naut stepping out from behind the strange X-shapes they had encountered. However, this X-Naut was slightly different – whereas the others wore a red and white uniform, he seemed to wear a blue and white one.

"They are the Yuxes! Aren't they simply amazing? Each one is impervious to all attacks, rendering your offensive abilities, no matter how great, completely useless!" he exclaimed, chuckling again. "We have been tasked with making sure that you three do not come close to Sir Grodus. After all, Sir Grodus has no need of you three attempting to mess with his plans".

"What would-a they be?" Mario replied, brows furrowing as he stepped forwards, taking a fighting stance alongside Samus and Link.

"As though I would tell you!" the X-Naut PhD responded, taking out some vial filled with a chemical of some kind. "Yuxes, don't let these three pass!" he exclaimed, grinning. At once, Mario, Link and Samus ran towards them, ready to fight. Throwing the vial straight at them, the X-Naut PhD smirked as it came near, only of Mario to extend a hand, shooting a fireball at the vial, destroying it in mid air and making the chemicals within spray on the rocks instead. However, as they saw some sort of steam rise up from the rocks, all three noted how acidic it was.

Skidding to a halt, Mario extended his hands, firing another two fireballs straight for the X-Naut PhD, only for one Yux to intercept it, the fireballs hitting the barrier surrounding it and doing nothing. However, immediately after it had intercepted Mario's attack, it hadn't expected Link's arrows to fire through the air and hit each of the small triangle-shapes around it, the Mini-Yux. As soon as each of them were hit, the Yux' eyes widened in shock as the barrier around it cracked and shattered, leaving it wide open as Samus raised her arm cannon, firing a missile straight at it. The Yux could only let out a scream as it was blown up at once by the missile, destroying it.

"Without the smaller ones forming the barrier, those big Yuxes of yours are a piece of cake!" Link exclaimed with a grin, notching another arrow. Grumbling angrily, the X-Naut PhD took out another vial, before extending an arm forwards.

"Attack!" he yelled out, one of the Yuxes near him suddenly floating forwards and shooting a ring of energy from its mouth. Realizing the danger, all three leapt aside to let it pass, but as Mario jumped, he was hit directly by the X-Naut PhD's vial, the chemicals splattering across his front and beginning to burn. Hitting the ground unceremoniously, Mario flinched as he stung from the pain. However, before one of the remaining two Yux could hit him with another ring attack, Link had stepped in, smashing his shield into the energy ring and stopping it in its tracks.

Jumping forwards towards the Yux, Link seemed to leap over it before slashing downwards as he performed a front flip, slashing through its sole Mini-Yux and destroying it, shattering its barrier. Landing behind the now wide-open Yux, he spun on the spot, slashing through the Yux and felling it in one shot. Angrily, the X-Naut PhD threw another vial at him, but Link was able to evade it by sidestepping. Attempting to slash at him had failed as the last Yux, with three Mini-Yuxes surrounding it at this stage, had blocked the attack.

"Man, these things are so annoying!" Link remarked aloud. Before he could attack one of the Mini-Yuxes, the Yux had forced him on the defensive as it started firing energy ring after energy ring from its mouth, forcing him to keep his shield up. Backed between the wall and the Yux' attacks, he was unable to fight back at all. However, this left the Yux completely open as a powerful energy blast smashed into one of the Mini-Yuxes, destroying it at once. Pausing for a moment as it turned its attention on the one who destroyed one of its Yuxes, Samus, it had unwittingly left itself open as Link finally made a counterattack, slashing through the second one. All of a sudden, a fireball completely roasted the third, leaving the Yux finally open as its shield shattered. It could only stare ahead terrified as it saw the red plumber run towards it.

"**Super Jump Punch!**" he exclaimed as he jumped upwards, landing a strong uppercut on the Yux that sent it flying backwards, completely defeated like its allies. Shaking a little as he realized he'd been outmatched, the X-Naut PhD immediately turned to run, but an orange orb had outsped him, rolling infront of him before uncurling to reveal Samus, who had immediately slammed her arm cannon downwards upon his head, knocking the X-Naut PhD unconscious from the strong blow.

"Let's go" Samus spoke, turning back towards the ledge. With a nod, both Link and Mario followed after her.

* * *

"You... Who... Who are you?" the large, muscular Goron known as Darbus groaned as he lay on his stomach, barely trying to push himself on onto his knees using his arms. But the effort was useless – he'd been completely overpowered by his opponent. Looking across the room, he could see the same had happened with the other elders, each of whom were very strong in their own right, yet had been completely defeated by this man. He frowned as he stared back at the man he'd fought, awaiting his answer.

The man in question was a wide-framed man dressed in black and purple robes. A red cloth hung in front of him, with a white X across it, whilst his black cloak formed a high collar surrounding his head. Much like his subordinates, his face went unseen due to a white veil over the lower half of his face, along with a pair of goggles over his eyes. Upon his head was some large, black object, though a blue visor running down the middle appeared to show it was mechanical. In much the same way, he carried a golden staff with a blue orb on the end of it, which in turn had likewise appeared to be mechanical.

"Gaack ack ack ack! Fool, do you really think matters such as my name are really important at this point? However, I suppose I may as well tell you as a prize of sorts – for at the very least managing to fight this hard. I am the leader of the X-Nauts, Sir Grodus!" he explained, stepping forwards as he lowered his staff, pointing the orb right in Darbus' face. "You are probably wondering why I targetted you, don't you? Well, I suppose it matters little if I tell you – Very soon, it won't matter regardless. You see, Darbus, I did not come unprepared. Using the information collected on this region known as Hyrule, courtesy of a man you know as Ganondorf, I heard of the Goron race and their incredible strength. Why, even the weakest Gorons are impossible for the average human to stop. Even stronger men are incapable of stopping their charge alone unaided. Don't you agree that such is a great power?".

"Do you really think the Goron Tribe will ever listen to you? Our tribe will never follow a man like you!" Darbus snapped back, gritting his teeth. Somewhat amused, Grodus let out a chuckle before he shook his head.

"No, of course not. Why would you? After all, I am the one who defeated their Patriarch. They would never allow me to get away unscathed. That is why I have a better idea. Tell me, Darbus, do you recall a time not too long ago, when the madness of dark magics held you in its grip? Hm? I'm sure you recall it. After all, its power corrupted you and turned you into a being of molten fire who almost destroyed a large part of Hyrule with Death Mountain – a being known as the Twilit Igniter, Fyrus" he remarked, the expression on Darbus' face immediately shifting from anger to fear as he realized what his intent was. "That's right, Darbus. Not only do I intend to return you to that form, but I intend to corrupt all of these Gorons, turning them into malevolent beasts under my command! With this kind of power, do you know what I could do?".

"I'll never-!" Darbus was cut off as a dark energy expanded from the orb of Grodus' stave, engulfing him in it. He let out a pained scream as he twisted and writhed in pain. Letting out another amused chuckle, Grodus stepped back, watching his own handiwork. Continuing to writhe in pain, Darbus cried out, the darkness beginning to turn his large body black. Before Grodus could enjoy the rest, however, he felt a great rumbling throughout the room as an explosion went off. Turning around, he stared back to see a group of X-Nauts he had put in charge of the door completely defeated, whilst three fighters stood over them. The three at once stepped forwards, walking deeper into the cavern as before stopping just a few steps away from himself and Darbus, each one staring intently at him.

"Are you-a the one..." Mario started, fixing his cap upon his head. "They call Sir Grodus?" he asked, raising a brow. At the same time, both Link and prepared themselves, Link holding his sword at the ready whilst Samus raised her arm cannon, aiming it straight at Sir Grodus.

"So, Crump was unable to do his job? Figures – He can't even do a simple job such as keeping you occupied right. But unfortunately, you are all too late. As of right now, my plans with Darbus are now complete" Grodus remarked, stepping towards the group without a hint of fear. Curling his fists tightly, Mario raised both fists as he prepared himself for anything the man might try, but all of a sudden a great roar cut them off. Staring past Grodus, all three watched as a large, hulking black figure wearing a strange, rocky mask stood tall, a single eye in the middle of the head staring down at them. Letting out another roar, the beast was suddenly ignited in flame, its body letting out an incredible fire that made it impossible to touch.

"D-Darbus?" Link exclaimed, stunned. "What happened? Why is he Fyrus again?" Link asked aloud, before turning to Grodus, his eyes narrowing. "What did you do?" he bellowed angrily, his blade raised.

"Isn't it obvious? I've reawakened the darkness. If you want your friend back, you'll have to act fast – Otherwise, you might just die here, in this cavern" Grodus replied. Letting out a furious yell Link leapt towards Grodus, swinging his blade down upon his head, but Grodus blocked the strike with his staff, repelling his attack before he stepped back. "My apologies, but this isn't our time to fight – Maybe next time" Grodus spoke back before the orb of his staff began to shine, his entire body wrapped in a cloak of darkness. At once, when the darkness disappated, he was gone.

"So, this was-a what he wanted? To turn your friend into this?" Mario asked rhetorically as he stepped forwards towards the monster known as Fyrus. "He said-a there was a way to fix-a this, right? Then all-a we have to do-a is fix it!".

"Yeah... Yeah, we'll turn him back to normal! That's our priority!" Link agreed, turning towards Fyrus. Readying his blade and shield, he stared up at the monster's one eye. "I'm sorry Darbus, but I'm going to have to beat you up all over again! But I bet you'd rather I do that then let you go wild, huh?" Link spoke, smirking.

"Our first priority is to get him to stop releasing those flames. Due to the heat, we won't be able to get close otherwise" Samus spoke matter-of-factly as she aimed her arm cannon at the beast. "Fortunately, no matter how tough the enemy, the eyes are always a weakpoint. I can assume that is how you beat him the first time, correct?".

"Yeah... Sort of. Lets just say I also had a little help from my surroundings, too" Link replied. "But I think we can handle this!".

Letting out one last roar, Fyrus stepped forwards towards the group and swung its arm downwards, almost crushing the three of them with its sheer power as the earth underneath cracked and ruptured. At once Mario pulled out a device from his overalls that began to grow in size as it was taken out. Suddenly whipping it around he attached it to his back, a brown belt wrapping around his middle to keep it there as his hands each grabbed a handle on either side of him. With the nozzle aiming over his head for Fyrus, he smirked.

"Let's-a try out something I haven't-a used in a while... The F.L.U.D.D!" he declared as he pulled on the handles, causing a sudden burst of water to shoot out from the nozzle, slamming into the large beast. At once Fyrus recoiled from the water attack, roaring in pain. In retaliation Fyrus suddenly slammed its fist into a stone pillar, causing to snap away from where it was standing and fly towards Mario. Deactivating the F.L.U.D.D., Mario immediately jumped out of the way as the stone pillar crashed into the floor where he was.

Standing back from where Fyrus was, Link had immediately put away his sword and now held up his bow. Notching an arrow, he aimed up at the beast's eye, but as he fired, he was dismayed to see the beast raise its other arm and stop the arrow in its tracks, the arrow simply burning up as it was repelled by his tough skin. "So, he's learned a thing or two..." Link mused, frowning. Wonderful, he'd learned since last time. Somehow. "Samus! It's up to you!" he yelled out, to which the bounty hunter nodded.

"Alright... I'll take you on" Samus called up to the beast as she raised her arm cannon, firing the missile staight at the beast's back. As it exploded against his skin, the beast growled and turned around, swinging its arm straight for her. Jumping out of the way of the attack, she raised the arm cannon again to fire, but Fyrus swung down again, stopping her from making a counter attack as she prioritized dodging.

"Here's-a the second attack!" Mario exclaimed, firing another burst of water at the beast. Howling in pain, Fyrus turned on Mario, but as he did so, he suddenly lurched forwards as his ankle was pulled back. As he had turned, Samus had made her move, firing her grapple beam at the beast's ankle and pulling it out from under him with her great strength. Crashing to the ground on his stomach, he was left wide open as Link's arrow struck him in the eye, at once causing him to roar in pain as the fires around his body died down. Distracted, he'd been left completely open as Mario attacked, throwing powerful punches right at his eye. Crying in pain with each strike, Mario only stepped back as Fyrus ignited itself again with a great roar, suddenly pushing itself back up onto its feet.

"Wonderful. We've made him mad" Samus snarked.

"Looks-a like we're going to have-a to make a stronger attack" Mario remarked, giving himself space between himself and Fyrus.

"Didn't think this'd be easy anyway" Link added, stepping forwards as Fyrus let out another great roar, daring them to try it again.

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: Well, there you have it! Fyrus is back! Without the chains on his legs or magnets in the floor, its gonna be a bit more difficult for them to defeat him this time, huh? Link was pretty lucky the first time they fought, but now he's got Mario and Samus to fight with him! It's kind of feeling like Luigi, Peach and Zelda's fight with the Magnus Von Grapple, huh? Well, either way, I'm gonna do my best to keep it interesting!**


	8. Hyrule VI

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Shinobi-dono: Yo! A little late, but I've still gotten it up for you! Here comes the battle between the Smashers and Fyrus!

* * *

**

Letting out a mighty scream, the beast charged towards the three, attempting to overwhelm them with sheer power as it ran, forcing the three to immediately leap out of the way as he crashed into a wall, not that it seemed to affect the beast too much regardless as it quickly turned on the spot, facing towards them as he prepared to charge the group again. Before he could attack, Samus had immediately raised her arm cannon, firing a missile straight for his eye, only for him to bring his arm up and smash aside the missile.

Immediately Mario ran forward in an attempt to get in close and leap towards his face, but the beast immediately brought up his leg as he came near and brought it back down, almost stomping Mario flat under his heavy foot had the portly plumber not jumped back at the last moment, realizing the dangers. At once, Link had ran around and taken out his Gale Boomerang, throwing it upwards towards the monster. While Fyrus attempted to smack it away, the sudden gust of wind, like a tornado, had caught him by surprise, pushing him back slightly whilst the boomerang came back to Link.

Using the brief opening created, Mario immediately took to the air, leaping right into the beast's face and swinging his fist right into the gem-like eye. Screeching angrily, Fyrus immediately smacked the plumber back down before he could do any more damage. An attempt to stomp the plumber again had failed when a missile to the stomach pushed the monster back, allowing Mario to retreat back to a safe distance along with Link. However, even as the three regrouped, Fyrus recovered, glaring at them through the lone, gem-like eye.

At once Fyrus let out a furious cry, charging towards the three warriors with it's hands raised over its head. The thunderous booming of it's heavy footsteps shook the cave they fought in and, as he came close to the group, he let out a roar and swung downwards upon them.

"Move it!" yelled Link as all three leapt away whilst a heavy, incredibly hot fist smashed into the floor where the three had been standing mere moments ago. Having sheathed his sword, Link stepped back, pulling out his bow before taking an arrow from his quiver and notching it. Aiming upwards, he released the shaft, allowing for the arrow to shoot through the air, only to be blocked by the beast's arm before it could strike it in the eye.

Immediately covering for Link, Samus had fired a large blast of energy from her arm cannon at the beast's leg, the power enough to make it stagger slightly. At this point Mario moved in, aiming the nozzle of the F.L.U.D.D. at Fyrus and firing a torrent of water at the large, hulking figure, striking it directly in the chest. The beast howled in pain as it continued to stagger backwards, while Link released one more arrow that managed to strike the beast in the middle of it's gem-like eye.

"Keep-a pushing him back!" Mario called out as he continued to shoot water from the F.L.U.D.D. Circling around Fyrus, Samus came around to its front and released another energy blast from the arm cannon, the blue energy crackling as it crashed into his large frame. All three of the fighters didn't let up for a second as they continued attacking again and again. Letting out a furious roar, the flames covering Fyrus' body practically exploded outwards – at once the three were struck by an incoming wall of flame, the fire nipping at their skin and scorching them.

Mario's body hit the floor as he recoiled from the harsh burns. At the very least, he had been able to get his arms up to protect his face. His sleeves bore various holes where his arms showed soft, pink flesh as a result of the fire. Looking over, it appeared Link fared a little better, using his shield at the last moment to reflect the brunt of the damage. Samus, on the other hand, had merely been pushed back – while her orange armor showed some damage, it seemed very light compared to their own injuries.

"It seems he has a few powerful tricks" Samus remarked dully. Seeming to crack her neck a bit, she stood upright again and held up her arm cannon.

"I don't-a think-a my F.L.U.D.D. will work-a much more… Without a supply of-a water, that is" Mario commented, putting away the device now that he couldn't really use it. But even so, he didn't show signs of giving up, instead deciding to assume a fighting stance and prepare himself for what came next.

"So, back to the old plan then? We'll take him down and finish him while he's on the ground" Link remarked, taking his sword back out of its scabbard. Staring up at the large, hulking beast as it slowly stepped towards them, all three briefly exchanged a glance before they charged, racing to their positions.

As Mario came close, Fyrus let out a roar as he swung his large, clawed hand down, almost crushing Mario were it not for the plumber sliding between his legs. Racing out from behind, all of a sudden a long grappling beam shot between the legs and caught a hold of Fryus' arm. Had he been able to see behind himself, he would have caught sight of Samus clutching her arm cannon tightly as she tried to pull back, attempting to pull his arm between his legs. Refusing to be beaten in a test of strength, the hulking figure pulled against her, only for Mario to rush to her side at once and grab a hold of her, assisting her in fighting against the force.

Despite their combined strength, they were slowly pulled towards Fyrus as he pulled against them. The sheer power he held in his arm seemed to be too much for them, but whilst he was still bent over with his arm being pulled between his legs, he was left wide open as Link suddenly leaped in and slashed down through the gem-like eye with his blade. Landing on his feet, Link immediately jumped to the side as Fyrus howled in pain before his arm was suddenly pulled back, causing him to fall forwards onto his head, slamming into the earth with a thunderous crash.

Rolling forwards onto its back, Fyrus was left in a daze for a moment whilst Link ran in again, slashing furiously at the eye. Even after several attacks however, it still seemed to not be enough as Fyrus suddenly lashed out, his hand wrapping itself around Link's form as he stood back up, the intense fires of his body burning Link's form. The Hylian let out a pained cry as the fire scorched his body. Immediately Mario and Samus both ran to his aid, but even as they came close, Fyrus lashed out with his other hand, keeping them away.

Before either could make a move, he flung the green-clad hero at them. At once, Samus and Mario both caught his figure before he hit the floor, but it had been a ruse – Letting out an intense roar, Fyrus swung it's huge hand down, hitting all three at once and crushing them between the ground and his strong, fiery fist. Flames spread outwards from the point where it's fist connected, like a wildfire in a forest. Pulling it's own fist back to see the three fighters, battered and bleeding from the attack, the beast roared triumphantly, declaring it's own victory.

* * *

The sinister grumbling shook the mountain, the dark clouds above the mountain turning darker still overhead. In the midst of the fighting, the Goron's began to stare up overhead, their faces revealing a moment of worry. If this had been a sign of anything, the Goron Tribe knew this could only signal dark times. They had immediately returned to fighting off the X-Nauts on the mountain without a word, but it was clear each and every one was distracted by these thoughts.

'_Patriarch… Darbus! Please, please be alright!' _one Goron thought to himself as his fist smashed into the body of an X-Naut, sending it flying back, only for two more of his allies to take hold of each of his arms, pulling him back as he was overcome by numbers.

* * *

"Z-Zel- I mean, Sheik! Look at that!" Luigi cried, shrinking back as he pointed up towards the sky. Having defeated the X-Naut soldiers, the three had immediately raced towards Death Mountain, but right now, as they stood at the base of the mountain, they could only stare up in shock as the dark smoke escaped the top of the mountain. Zelda, having changed back into her Sheik form, showed a worried look in her eyes as she looked up.

"There isn't much time. Quickly, we need to get to the top of the mountain and help Link and the others" she spoke, shaking her head. Link and the others would be alright, she was sure of it. She kept telling herself that, yet even so, something didn't feel right.

"Don't worry about it" Peach spoke, earning both Sheik and Luigi's attention at once. "There are always going to be bad spots. We can't prevent everything from happening. But we can trust the others to make sure the X-Nauts won't get their way, right?" Peach spoke, smiling back at them before turning towards the mountain. At once, both nodded and turned towards Death Mountain with her, continuing on ahead. This wasn't going to stop them.

* * *

"Oh man… I swear, I must have gotten rusty or something after facing Ganondorf… I'm definitely going to redouble my efforts in training after this" one voice spoke, interrupting the roaring beast as the figure stood up, spitting some blood aside as he wiped his mouth. His green outfit looked ragged and torn, but otherwise he stood strong regardless, holding his shield and sword up with no problem.

"This-a guy's tougher than I thought… Much, much tougher!" the next one rose alongside him, fixing a red cap with an M on it on his head. Cracking his neck, he stared up at Fyrus without so much as a hint of fear for the creature, whilst the armored, third of the group stood up without a word, armor damaged a bit but otherwise functioning perfectly.

Grumbling, the beast raised one leg and stomped the earth heavily in a manner much the same as a sumo wrestler, only the huge cave around them began to shake with Fyrus' heavy form. Roaring in their faces, the creature spread it's arms out before lashing out once more with a heavy fist. However, this time, rather than run, all three stood their ground – Moving behind Samus as she raised her arms to take the hit, both Link and Mario pushed against her back as the fist made contact with her. Though the fires were incredibly hot and Fyrus' power incredible, the three held out against him, only skidding back slightly as Samus endured the heat under her armor. In a display of just how tough she was, she let out a brutal yell as she suddenly pushed the fist off course to the side, leaving Fyrus' front open as she raised her arm cannon, blasting a missile right in it's face. Recoiling in pain, all three suddenly dispersed as Samus stepped back, aiming her arm cannon again, this time for the creature's arm.

At once her grappling beam snapped outwards, catching Fyrus by the wrist. Supporting her arm cannon with her left hand, she pulled back against the fist, whilst Fyrus attempted to pull against her. However, whilst she pulled against him, Fyrus was unable to make full use of his strength as the portly plumber took up his position, shooting fireball after fireball at the creature's eye, forcing the monster to raise it's other arm to block the attack. Kept under fire by Mario, it was unable to fight off Samus as she continued pulling against him.

"Just a little more-a!" Mario called out, continuing to fire countless fireballs at the creature. The beast yelled back angrily as it struggled to fight against Samus, but all of a sudden it felt it's free arm suddenly get jerked to the opposite side – turning it's head, it caught sight of Link, standing from afar with his Clawshot out, having taken hold of Fyrus' other arm. At once the two pulled with all their might, forcing Fyrus' arms apart and leaving him completely open with no guard. At once, a strong fireball struck Fyrus in the eye the moment his guard was opened, causing him to roar in pain. Without any hesitation, Mario had immediately jumped towards the beast, fist drawn back.

"**Super Jump Punch!**" he bellowed, swinging a powerful uppercut that managed to smash into the Twilit Beast's eye, sending his head reeling back from the strength. Not one to hold back, Mario immediately followed his maneuver up by twisting his body, suddenly spinning rapidly in the air as he smacked his fists against Fyrus' eye repeatedly, the many numerous blows causing no end to the monster's pain. At last, Fyrus recovered enough to let out a tremendous roar as the huge wave of fire exploding outwards came – At once, both Link and Samus, busy with holding his arms back, had been struck by the flames, knocked away from Fyrus, but to his astonishment, despite the pain, Mario had immediately grabbed the edges of the rocky face Fyrus possessed, refusing to let go even as the rush of flames seared his body. His eye widened as, when the wave of fire finally stopped, Mario had suddenly thrown a heavy punch right in the beast's eye before kicking off of it's face.

Stumbling back, Fyrus felt itself stagger again from the pain when suddenly a missile crashed into his face again, the explosion rattling the monster's head as it cried out, falling backwards towards the floor, courtesy of Samus' arm cannon. Fyrus' body hit the ground with a heavy shaking that caused the room itself to rumble once more. Crying out, the beast attempted to try and pull itself back up, but weakened as it was, it was caught off guard as it caught sight of a green figure high above him in the air, a sword tip pointed downwards.

"Hiyaaaaaah!" Link yelled as he dropped downwards towards the beast, thrusting the blade right down through the gem-like eye it possessed. At once the beast cried out in pain, thrashing as the blade pierced it's weak point. It's own body rumbled this time as the flames about its body lashed outwards at everything while Link tried desperately to hold onto his blade. Finally, letting out a defeated roar, Fyrus' body cracked apart, suddenly breaking to pieces as Link and his sword were thrown back to the ground, a huge flame engulfing the area where Fyrus had laid. For moments, the intense heat kept the three at bay, but soon enough the flames died down as a black heap was left in the center. Slowly, all three approached.

"Did we… Do it?" Mario asked aloud, only to be met with a groan as the black heap suddenly began to turn a yellowy-brown color, revealing Darbus' defeated form lying on the ground, his body looking fairly battered but otherwise fairly alright. At once, Mario let out a wide grin as he fixed his cap again, giving the other two a thumbs up.

"We did it! That's two you owe me now, Darbus!" Link exclaimed, grinning with a light chuckle as the Goron Patriarch groaned again, raising a hand to his head to clutch his forehead in pain.

"Ugh… For the three Goddesses' sake… You really know how to put someone through the wringer…" the large, Goron Patriarch groaned aloud as he lay on the ground. Both Mario and Link let out a hearty laugh in response, whilst Samus simply crossed her arms.

"Darbus! Darbus!" all three Goron Elders who had been defeated and trounced by Sir Grodus earlier suddenly rushed to the side of their Patriarch, making sure that he was alright after the intense battle as Fyrus.

* * *

"Hey, look at that! The smoke is gone!" one of the Gorons spoke aloud from the outside, pointing up towards the sky. At once every figure in the area stared up, smiling wide as they realized what this meant. With renewed vigor the Goron Tribe yelled out victoriously, fists pumping into the air as the X-Nauts began to retreat back, looking scared as they too realized the implications.

"Nonono! This… This can't be!" one cried out, stepping back.

"Did the plan fail?" a second joined in as he shook in place. All around them they stared at the Gorons, who began to curl themselves up as they faced towards the X-Nauts, spinning rapidly on the spot as they built up momentum. Realizing what was happening, they began immediately to turn tail and run back down the mountain, crying out in anguish.

"Retreat! Retreat!" one yelled out as they ran.

"Charge!" the Goron's yelled as one. All of a sudden, each of them, like cannonballs, shot forwards at an incredible speed as they rolled along the ground, taking on the retreating X-Naut forces and mowing them down. The morale of the Gorons couldn't have been greater.

* * *

Sighing, Mario lied back on the ground, exhausted from the fight. From the looks of it, he wasn't the only one either, as Link himself rested upon a rock, his shield and sword resting on the ground by his feet while he regained his breath. The only one who seemed to pass on sitting or lying down was Samus herself who, tough as always remained standing, if still leaning slightly against the cave wall.

"Mamma-Mia… That really was-a tough, wasn't it?" Mario remarked aloud as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. Link and Samus both nodded in agreement with him.

"I don't remember him being this tough last time I fought him… Then again, that time, I had the advantage of chains around his feet and magnetic panels on the floor to help me trip him up" Link commented, sighing as he cracked his neck a little.

"It is possible Sir Grodus imbued in him some additional power… Regardless, without the Patriarch under his control, Grodus cannot take the rest of the tribe, meaning he cannot complete his plan. We have won today" Samus commented, taking her helmet off and letting her blonde hair fall about around her, her stoic features showing no emotion save for a similar tiredness from the fight.

"We're a step closer" Link commented, smirking. "Eventually, we'll find out where this Grodus is hiding, defeat him and then defeat whoever else is in this alliance he's apart of!". The other two nodded, whilst Mario smiled. He agreed with the other two – this win was the definitive first step on their journey to defeat this dark alliance.

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: Well guys, what did you think? I was a little unsure what to do here since I thought the fight with Fyrus might start seeming a bit too similar to the fight with the Magnus Von Grapple, but luckily I don't think I have to worry about this kind of battle for a while. Next week, we'll have the conclusion to the Hyrule Arc!**


	9. Hyrule VII

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Shinobi-dono: Well, here's the conclusion of the Hyrule Arc! Apologies for being a little late this time – my birthday was over the weekend, so I could hardly update then. Unfortunately, there will not be a chapter next week either since I will be at Nom-Con, but expect one to come the week after!

* * *

**

"Ooh… This is not my day…" Bowser muttered lowly as he lay flat on his stomach, covered in bruises and burns and the like – some from his earlier encounter with the Smart Bomb, the others from what must have been the most one-sided fight he'd ever been in. Groaning from the pain, he wasn't even able to push himself up off the ground for a few seconds, still shaky and a bit disorientated. His head felt as though it were spinning, whirring like a spinning top at full speed.

"There he is! Look at what's happened to him!" a higher-pitched voice exclaimed. The sound of footsteps met Bowser's ears as several figures came to his side – each one he recognized instantly as Luigi, Peach and Zelda as Sheik. Peach, the one who had spoken up first, rushed to his side, kneeling down near him. "What happened? Did Lord Stump do this?" she asked, though Luigi had been quick to remind her that it was 'Crump'.

"Ugh… No, that guy didn't even put up a fight… It was some other guy… In a dark suit…" he muttered, his clawed hand rising to his head and rubbing it.

"I'm-a surprised you're concerned-a Princess…" Luigi spoke, looking down at Bowser's injured form. In response, Peach turned her head around to stare up at Luigi, raising a brow.

"Well, even if we were enemies back in Mushroom Kingdom, this is hardly the place to put personal problems before others. We still have to deal with the X-Nauts and the rest of the allied villains, after all" Peach remarked, to which Sheik gave an approving nod, agreeing whole-heartedly with her comment.

"Come on, we need to continue up the mountain to where the Gorons and our friends are. Bowser, can you walk?" Sheik asked, raising a brow.

"Ugh… Hold on" Bowser commented, steadily pushing himself up off of his feet, managing to get up on one knee by himself. However, shaking his head, he extended an arm for help. With both princesses turning towards Luigi, he began to shake a little and took a gulp. Despite his apparent nervousness, he slowly stepped closer to the King of Koopas and took his arm over his shoulder, helping him to his feet again. Without a word of complaint, despite his apparent discomfort with the situation, the group of four proceeded up the mountain side without a word.

* * *

"Ah… Man, I feel really sore"

"Would you rather die?"

"Haha! You're kidding… Right?"

Sitting upon a rock with his green tunic lying by his side, the currently bare-chested Link sat back as his wounds were tended to and wrapped with bandages, particularly around the waist and abdomen where he'd been grabbed and squeezed by Fyrus earlier. Despite his tolerance to pain, it wasn't like he'd lost his feeling of pain – Things such as burning and squeezing were still very painful for the young man. Unlike his ally who was currently tending to these wounds and applying the bandages, Samus.

They'd initially been somewhat surprised by Samus' ability to perform first aid, although after she commented on how she'd been out by herself all alone and naturally had to develop proper survival skills such as these, Mario and Link had found it suddenly made a lot of sense. She wasn't going to become a doctor someday, but at the very least she could make sure someone didn't die of blood loss on the battlefield or something like that.

Mario, in the meantime, was resting upon a slab of rock whilst some of the Gorons took care of his burn wounds, making sure to cool the wounds without making him too cold. As Samus had mentioned, he definitely did not want Hypothermia as a result of trying to tend to his burns. Needless to say, Mario and Link alike had exchanged slightly worried glances at that. She always knew the best thing to say to unnerve them whenever she did speak.

"I thank you again, Link" Darbus spoke from his position across the chamber where he lay against a wall. "This is the second time now that you have saved me when I was corrupted by a dark power that threatened my people. You've taught us how great the Hylians can truly be!".

"Ah… It's nothing, honest. Besides, what kind of 'brother' would I be if I allowed you guys to be corrupted by Sir Grodus and not do anything?" Link asked, smirking as he remembered how the Gorons had called him their 'brother'. For some reason, the first time he heard it, it had felt oddly nostalgic, though he'd never been able to place why. Regardless, it felt good to have friends outside of his little home in Ordon Village.

"Not to mention, not only were you able to save me, but your friends too helped… For that, I offer my sincerest gratitude. Mario! Samus! You both are now honorary members of the Goron Tribe, much like Link. Your friends, too, are our friends!" Darbus declared. The red-capped plumber gave a grateful smile as Samus simply maintained her calm demeanor throughout. Turning to one of the Elders, Darbus grinned. "Cor! Bring us some of our Hot Spring Water! It's power aught to help these three restore their health!" he called out. At once, Cor turned towards the exit and began to walk off, heading around to the Hot Spring.

"Thanks, that sounds great!" Link stated, thankful for the gift. "Trust me guys, this stuff will make everything better! The taste may not be as great as Lon-Lon Milk, but it definitely does it's job!".

"If you-a say so. Hopefully it'll help-a me deal with-a the flames Fyrus released-a in-a my face" he commented, observing that having clung onto the beast's face during the attack, though with it's own merits, was indeed a very, very painful thing to do. "I'm-a sorry though, Darbus. We may have been-a able to save you, but Sir-a Grodus was able to-a escape".

"Yeah… I almost forgot about him for a second. I really wish I could have given him a good right before he left" Link remarked, frowning as he thought of their current enemy. Because of the barrier around him, he hadn't even been able to touch him before he left them to Fyrus' mercy. No doubt that had been the work of some of those Mini-Yuxes or whatever that protected the big ones outside when they tried to get to the Goron's Chamber.

"At the very least, the time when one of us faces him will come" Samus spoke up, catching Mario and Link off guard. "It's simply a matter of finding out where he and the others are based and taking down their organization for good, even if we have to take on these alliance members one at a time" Samus explained to them, leaning back against a wall as she was done with tending to Link's wounds.

"Patriarch! Patriarch!" a voice came. At once, Darbus, Mario, Link and Samus turned towards the entrance to the chamber, where the Elder Goron, carrying several jars of water, walked in alongside several other figures alongside of him. "These people claim to be with our saviors!" he told Darbus. At once, both Mario and Link smirked as they saw their friends walk in – Luigi, Peach, Zelda and Bowser all together, all looking more or less alright save for Bowser, who looked like he'd just gone a full ten rounds with a heavyweight championship boxer.

"Heya guys!" Link exclaimed, waving to them as they came in. At once Sheik walked in, raising a brow as she caught sight of some of Link's injuries from the fight he'd just been in. After helping Bowser to a seat upon a rock, Luigi ran over to his brother and quickly gave him a big hug, happy to see he was still alive – Although, given the tightness of the hug and Mario's injuries, it was a little debatable if that 'alive' status would last. Peach, as she walked over, simply gave an amused chuckle at the brothers' reunion.

"Mama-mia! What happened?" Luigi commented as he released his brother from the hug, eyes a little wide at his brother's injured form.

"Ah, let's-a just say I've had a long-a day" Mario remarked, wiping some sweat from his brow. Again Peach chuckled amusedly at Mario's comment.

"Hmph… You could say that again…" Bowser commented, growling as he rubbed his sorer areas again. Mario decided not to question it at all.

"You're brave, but it seems like it always makes you a bit reckless" Sheik marked, to which the green-capped swordsman grinned.

"I guess the Goddesses were right to give you the Triforce of Wisdom – You're certainly full of wit" he talked back.

"Alright, everyone! Listen up!" Darbus spoke, capturing the attention of everyone present at once. "While we're all gathered here, I suppose now is the best time to inform you all about Sir Grodus. After having fought him alongside the other Elders, I can assure you right now that he is a force to be reckoned with! His dark magic and his technology are each powerful, but he has combined them into an even greater force! If you are not careful against him, you will be defeated without having even put up a fight!" he warned, thinking back on his own defeat at Sir Grodus' hands.

"Each of us, incredibly powerful Gorons in our own right, were defeated so soundly it could be hardly considered a fight! Normally, I am not one to so readily accept a loss, however… I feel that even if I were to take him on a thousand times more, I would not be ready to fight him and claim victory. I hope you understand – Strong as you are, even you must be wary" he concluded, a grim look on his face as he folded his arms in front of him. At once each of the group contemplated his words.

"That may be true, but since when have we ever let something like this stop us?" Link asked rhetorically as he stood up. "Everyone here's been on their own adventures, right? Each and every one of us knows the dangers of a great opponent and each of us has faced an enemy we'd never heard of, yet here we are! We may not be 100% sure of who these X-Naut guys are, let alone the rest of the alliance, but we've never let that stop us before and it won't stop us now!".

"Link's-a right. How many of us have-a started on an adventure where-a we didn't know what-a we'd face? Sir Grodus may be-a strong, but we can't-a let that stop us!" Mario agreed, standing up alongside him. At once everyone agreed with them, unfazed by the known and the unknown threats ahead of them. Sure, there would be a lot of danger in the future, but when it came to saving the galaxy, that danger seemed like nothing.

Darbus, satisfied with this answer, gave a wide grin, chuckling to himself. "Very well then, brothers and sisters – If you're that ready to face them, there's very little I could do to stop you. Continue on your journey! If ever you need a Goron's helping hand, do not hesitate to ask for our help!" Darbus stated, watching as they began to walk out of the chamber, heading back outside as the injured began drinking from the Hot Spring Water Cor had provided.

As soon as the group stepped outside, they watched from above as the Great Fox flew over the top of Death Mountain, the Gorons amazed at the sight of the huge, grey ship. Descending slowly downwards, a large hatch opened up along the sides of the Great Fox, the opening of the ship's hangar where the group could see Fox staring out at them, waving to them. The group quickly ran towards the ship, jumping into the Great Fox's hangar quickly before the hatches began to close with a hiss.

Staring out from the cave, Darbus watched in stunned silence as the ship began to fly upwards, high above Death Mountain's summit, taking off far into the sky above now that the group had been taken back on board. After a few moments, Darbus smiled and shook his head. "Heh, I can only wonder what the hell my brother has been up to since we last met" he mused before turning back and walking back inside the cave.

* * *

"Those damn Smashers… I swear, next time I see them, I'll show them! I'll have an even stronger, more powerful robot! Magnus Von Grapple was just the beginning!" Lord Crump ranted and raved as he walked down the corridors of the ship, grumbling angrily about his defeat at the hands of the three Smashers. The metal doors in front of him slid open as he entered Sir Grodus' throne room, where the man himself behind all of the X-Nauts sat in his throne, his staff clutched tightly in one hand.

"Sir Grodus, sir! I apologize for my inability to keep the Smashers stalled. I promise, next time I will plan ahead and make sure the Smashers won't-" Lord Crump was silenced at once as his leader raised a palm to stop him, not interested in his excuses and promises.

"You needn't apologize for anything, Crump. This is only a minor setback. Inevitably, there will be losses here and there during war, but this is merely a single battle. I and my allies shall dispose of these Smashers on our own time, understood?" he spoke, raising a brow. At once Crump quickly nodded to show that he understood. "Good. Besides, this battle wasn't a complete loss, despite what you think".

"It wasn't, sir?" Crump asked, confused.

"Indeed. But that is a matter for another time. For now we shall plan ahead for our future endeavors. I believe Giovanni has asked for some help regarding matters in Kanto…" he mused, before looking towards Crump and shooing him away with his hand. At once Crump turned and ran back out the room, leaving Sir Grodus to his own devices. Looking off to one side, Sir Grodus stared out a window into deep space. Indeed, it was time to start planning ahead.

* * *

"Mission accomplished. We were able to prevent the X-Nauts from achieving their goals. Good work guys" Fox stated as he walked with them back to the bridge, leading the way. "We haven't found any signs of activity yet, but they'll probably make a move soon. It's not like they can just ignore us at this point – no doubt they'll prepare themselves for the next time we face each other. But even if they do that, we can make sure we can prepare against them".

"Have you heard anything new about the alliance while we were busy? Anything else about it's members?" Zelda asked, running a hand through her own locks.

"I'm afraid not. Information is scarce on them – they don't make a move without thinking it through. The only ones who've been spotted publicly are the X-Nauts, Ganondorf's forces and Space Pirates led by Ridley, but that gives us nothing new. We're still in the dark on a lot of the others" Fox explained, frowning a little. "But we'll learn about their movements soon enough. Feel free to return to your rooms – me and the others will take care of things from here".

At once, the group dispersed as Fox walked through to the bridge. Each of them immediately went their separate ways, heading out to their chambers to rest after the long mission. Arriving on the bridge, where Fox found Falco, Peppy, Slippy and Krystal were waiting, whilst ROB 64 sat by a computer, busy with his work.

"So, any news?" he asked, raising a brow. Each of the group before him shook their heads.

"Nothin' new here. Not that that's too bad – these guys are bound to show up sooner or later. I'd prefer later" Falco remarked dryly as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm afraid I haven't detected anything new either" Krystal added in. "It will take some time".

Fox looked towards Peppy and Slippy, but they both gave him the same shake of the head to say no. Sighing Fox walked to the front of the bridge, staring out the window into deep space. "Seems we'll have to wait then. But I don't like the thought of drifting aimlessly – We'll head towards the next planet to stock up. If we find anything along the way, we'll change course to meet it" he announced, the others nodding in agreement.

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: Yo! Well, that's the conclusion to the Hyrule Arc! I'm afraid it was a bit short this time, but don't worry, I'll make sure to correct that next time. No chapter next week, as I said before, but the week after we'll have another chapter on the Great Fox. Until then, review! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Kanto I

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Shinobi-dono: … Yeah, I don't think any form of apology can really make up for how long it's been. So I'm just gonna go ahead and write the rest of this story, since there's no way I'm not gonna finish it.**

* * *

"HUAH!" a cry rang out as a powerful body blow threw a large, black hound through the air. Whimpering as it hit the floor, it moved aside as more hounds rushed the target, each showing a threatening glare and baring their fangs.

In the middle of them all was a jackal-like being standing on his hind legs, his arms out and his body positioned in a pose reminiscent of a martial artist. Its cold gaze wandered over the pack of hounds, but as they came its hands began to glow and a series of strong strikes lashed out at them, repelling each attacker.

"Houndour! Flamethrower!" a voice yelled, only to be followed by additional voices. Immediately, the jackal-like being leaped high into the air onto a tree branch, just narrowly avoiding a powerful jet stream of flame incinerating where it had just been. Each of the hounds followed suit, letting out streams of flame in an attempt to set him alight as he continued to move about through the trees. The constant attacks kept him on his feet as he rushed through, only to be cut off by another.

"Houndoom, Fire Fang" another order was given as a hound far larger and far more menacing than he had seen before leaped up in front of him and opened its fangs. Biting down upon his shoulder, the jackal let out a scream of pain as he felt an incredible burning sensation through his shoulder. Violently jerking its head the hound threw him to the ground, out of the trees, where he clutched the burning wound. Looking up ahead, he could see a man in white walking towards him, a calm, collected look on his face as he drew near.

"Boss Giovanni will be ecstatic to meet you" he spoke, giving just a light hint of a smirk before Lucario blacked out.

* * *

The large airship dropped through the atmosphere, slowly and steadily descending upon the land below. Hatches opened as they neared the ground, allowing a group of five to leap down to the land below. Each hit the ground and rolled to lessen the impact before they turned back to the large ship.

"We've made landing. You can ascend back into the clouds until called" an armored woman spoke through a communicator in her helmet. As if the ship itself heard her, it began to rise back up into the air, the rockets behind it bursting as it accelerated back through the clouds. Now on the ground were a group of five, ready to set off on their own.

"I've been waiting to show what I've got! Man, it's been so long!" the first spoke, a tall, muscular man who predominantly wore a blue body suit with a red helmet. A black visor covered over his eyes whilst a yellow scarf covered his neck. Yellow gloves and yellow boots covered his hands and feet. This, of course, could only be Captain Falcon.

"W-What if that Crump guy shows up again? I don't think I'm ready to take on his giant robot again…" a man in overalls with a green shirt and hat spoke, his voice dripping with worry. He seemed to shiver in place, a bit frightened. The man in green of course could only be Luigi, one half of the Mario Brothers.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be alright. Besides, his giant robot didn't win last time – I'm sure if he came again, we could handle it" a Princess in pink told him, smiling before she turned to another man in red. This was Princess Peach. "Don't you think?".

"Mhm. The X-Nauts don't-a stand a chance!" the older, but shorter and stockier brother of Luigi spoke. The man in a red shirt and cap with overalls could only be Mario himself.

Before any of them could continue, a bright light caught their attention. Turning around, they stared in surprise as they saw an incredibly tall woman with long, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail stepping towards them, holding a gun in her right hand. Her body was slender, curvaceous yet also very toned and was covered in a light blue bodysuit that went as far as halfway up her neck before ending. Captain Falcon couldn't take his jaw off the floor.

"C'mon, we have to get moving" Samus spoke sternly as she walked past the group, continuing down the path. The group was surrounded by large plains of tall grass with a single path cutting through them, moving in an s-shape towards their destination – a large port town on the horizon. Not wanting to annoy Samus, the group quickly followed behind her.

* * *

"Pi, pika!" an excited voice chirped. Grasping the attention of a young teenager in red and white wearing a cap, a small, yellow rodent ran around his feet before climbing up the length of his body, sitting itself upon his shoulder. Looking to the rodent on his shoulder, the young kid smiled and pet its head lightly, scratching behind its ears a little.

Without words, he turned back towards the city around him. The city was a port of trade and tourism, where many people traveled from other lands to Kanto via the S.S. Anne, S.S. Aqua or a variety of Seagallop Ferries. It was also home to one of the eight Gym Leaders – a fearsome Electric-Type user named Lieutenant Surge. He had apparently come from far across the ocean, or so the kid had heard, though he wasn't sure where exactly.

However, the city itself wasn't exactly what he was focused on right now.

Staring down at a pair of small photographs in his hands, he frowned. In one was a picture of a green Pokemon sitting squat on four legs whilst a flower bud poked up from its back, surrounded by open leaves. In the other picture was a mighty, orange dragon-like beast with a great fire alight upon its tail.

"Pika pi!" the yellow rodent spoke again into his ear. Nodding, he put away the photographs in his pocket and ran down the street, his face now like stone. He was here for a reason. He couldn't waste any time dawdling.

Suddenly stopping at the end of the street, he stopped and turned his gaze around, staring down the different streets ahead. However, he suddenly jumped back around the corner of a building, only letting his eye gaze around the edge.

Down the street ahead was a pair of people clad in almost all black, with black caps, a belt containing several Pokeballs and grey gloves and boots. Upon their black shirts were large, red-pink 'R's. The boy's gaze hardened. This was Team Rocket.

"Looks like we've finally gotten a hold of that Lucario the boss wanted. He'll be really pleased when tonight's haul goes out" one grunt remarked, smirking as he folded his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Yeah, a shame it was the Admin who caught him though – I bet if I got that Lucario, I'd have gotten a promotion…" the other man responded, frowning.

"Don't say that too loudly – Bad mouth the Admin's and it'll be your hide that gets fed to the Houndooms".

"Good point. Least we got that kid's Charizard and Ivysaur – talk about bagging some rare Pokemon!"

"Haha, bet we'll get a reward for that! C'mon, it's almost dusk"

At that the two turned and entered a large set of doors, letting it shut tightly behind them. From around the corner, the young kid frowned. If he was going to get his Pokemon back, he had to do it tonight. Looking over to the Pikachu on his shoulder, the two shared a look before they both nodded.

Tonight, they were going to intercept that haul.

* * *

"Mama-mia, that took a bit longer than expected…" Mario remarked, wiping the sweat from his brow as they finally reached the outskirts of the large city before them.

"If the Captain had not startled those Pokemon, we would have arrived much earlier" Samus stated bluntly.

"H-Hey, it was an accident! How was I supposed to notice that rat's tail under my feet?" he asked, a little defensive of his own mistake.

"What is a Pokemon, may I ask?" Peach asked, looking over to the fellow blonde.

"According to the information we have on this Planet, they are the animals of this planet, although unlike most animals these Pokemon are capable of many feats. Some can create lightning and others can scorch the land with fire" Samus informed her, though her description began to make Luigi squirm.

"Th-There are those kind of things here?" he asked, shrinking a little in his place.

"Ha! I'm not scared! Bring on any Pokemon – I can take it on with my own two hands!" the Captain boasted, though Samus simply rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"So far there has been no sign of the X-Nauts or X-Naut Technology, but don't be fooled – Their presence has been detected here before. It is likely they are working in coordination with pre-existing criminal groups to take whatever they are looking for here" Samus informed the group.

"So rather than seek the X-Nauts directly, we should seek out anyone who might be working with them. Is there anyone you can think of who might be working with them?" Peach asked, but Samus shook her head again.

"Then we'll just head into the city and find some information ourselves!" Captain Falcon pointed out. For once, Samus seemed to agree with him as she gave a nod.

"Then we'll move in two groups – Myself, Princess Peach and Luigi will form one group, while yourself and Mario will form the other" Samus stated, but immediately the Captain took fault.

"H-Hey, why do I have to work with Mario? Couldn't I go with… Um, well someone like you instead?" he questioned her, leading Mario to raise a confused eyebrow.

"No. Since we both possess a background in finding information, it is meaningless to pair us together. In addition, someone needs to hold you in check in case you act rashly" she stated calmly.

"H-Hey!" Captain Falcon attempted to retort.

"Luigi isn't assertive enough to stand up to you" she pointed out, earning Luigi's attention.

"Ouch…"

"And the Princess, though perhaps more competent, is a bit lenient on people from what I have seen" she added, this time earning a response from Peach.

"Well, people deserve second chances…"

"Therefore, Mario is the best choice to go with you. Do you have anything to say?"

"… No, I don't".

"Good".

* * *

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center! May I heal your Pokemon? Or is there something else you need? If you must know, we offer lodgings to all official Pokemon trainers intending to take on the Pokemon League, so feel free to book a room for the night!" the young woman behind the counter cheerily informed the group of three, smiling wide but genuinely.

"Actually, we were hoping if we could ask you a couple of questions" Peach responded with a smile.

"Why, certainly! We're here to offer everyone any assistance they require!" the Nurse replied, only for the slightly taller blonde to now step forwards, placing a couple of pictures down on the table.

"It seems unlikely thus far that these people have been in direct contact with anyone around this city, but we were wondering if you know anything about these people or anyone they might have worked with" she spoke, her voice a lot more cold than Peach's but still keeping formalities.

"Hm, these people look so strange and weird…" the Nurse remarked, looking upon the pictures of the rather short, round people in suits and goggles. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone like them before, to be honest with you".

"I see" the blonde replied. "In that case, do you know of any criminal activity that may have been going on within the area? We have a feeling these people may be linked to criminal groups within the area".

"Oh, dear… I would certainly hope not…" the Nurse responded.

"Then you know something?" Luigi stuttered out?

"Yes. I'm afraid there is one group that might be related to what you are talking about. You see, for a long time an organization known as Team Rocket has been active within the Kanto region. No one knows who their leader is and for a while, even the group seemed to be a secret due to them remaining in the dark. But in recent times, evidence of them smuggling Pokemon and capturing rare Pokemon to sell on the black market became known. However, their organization has grown a lot, and I'm worried the local police forces can't handle it on their own…" she told them, sighing as she looked down in worry.

"They've captured many rare Pokemon, regardless of whether wild or owned by trainers, solely to line their own pockets… It's terrible…" she told them. Peach couldn't help but frown, looking upon the Nurse sympathetically as she spoke.

"Do you know where they might be operating?" Samus asked.

"It's only a rumor, but I think I might know where" the Nurse responded, returning her gaze back to Samus.

* * *

"Damn, I mean, I know she means business, but for someone who rarely talks outside of missions, Samus sure has a way with words…" the Captain remarked as he ended up walking down the street with Mario by his side, who'd been wondering why exactly the Captain didn't seem to want to be by him all the time. It seemed like the Captain was stubbornly walking ahead to try and keep Mario from catching up, but fortunately Mario wasn't so slow despite his short height.

"It seems-a like it's-a gonna get dark soon…" Mario remarked as the sky had started turning red, the sun itself sitting upon the horizon.

"Hmph. Well, in any case, I may as well get this over with. I'll have to find someone who might know what's up…" the Captain commented, ignoring Mario altogether. "I don't have time to waste. Samus and her group are taking the north and west, so I may as well take the south and east of this city".

"Hm, do you hear-a something?" Mario queried.

"But where to begin? I doubt I'd find anything useful at a shopping center. Bars tend to be a good place to start…"

"I think-a something's coming quickly"

"Alright, I'll head into a bar, rough up some guys and get my answers that way. The good ol' fashioned way!"

"Mama-mia!"

"Oh, what's wro-"

The Captain suddenly felt himself jerked aside as Mario grabbed him and swung him out of the way as they dived onto the path, narrowly avoiding a large truck as it drove straight past them and down the road. The two stared, dumbstruck, before suddenly a young kid zoomed right past them on a bicycle, racing after the truck relentlessly as sweat fell from his body. Shooting down the street, he tailed the truck as it drove towards the northern city exit.

"… Or, you know, we could follow that".


	11. Kanto II

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Shinobi-dono: Well, now we're jumping into the action! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The pedals on his bike were constantly pushed as the wheels turned.. The Mach Bike speeded furiously down the road in the shadow of a large truck making its way towards another city. There, inside the truck, he could tell – his Pokemon were in there. Both Charizard and Ivysaur, two of his most beloved Pokemon. He needed to get them back and he wasn't going to let this truck out of his sight until he did.

"Pi Pika!" a small, yellow rodent sat upon his shoulder, its eyes narrowed upon the truck ahead of them. Pointing his hand forwards, the trainer directed his finger towards one of the back wheels. Understanding its trainer, the Pikachu's fur crackled with electricity.

"Pika!" it yelled as lightning shot from its body, piercing through the air and striking the metal of the wheel. It cracked and shook and all of a sudden the truck began to swerve. In the process it almost started to tumble, but fortunately for its drivers it kept its ground and managed to halt. But now the drivers were mad.

"God damnit! The hell is this kid doing?" a voice cried out as one of the Rocket Grunts jumped out of the truck's passenger seat, landing down and taking out a Pokeball. "Alright brat, don't you dare run until I'm done with you!".

"We're gonna have to take the spare wheel out, but now I'm pissed! C'mon kid, you want a fight? We'll give you one!" the second jumped out of the driver's seat, walking around to find the young kid on his bicycle with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Taking out his Pokeball, he glared at the youngster.

"**Thundershock**!" the kid yelled as the rodent jumped from his shoulder, its body crackling with electricity again before it released it in a surge of lightning directed towards the two Rocket Grunts.

"Houndour! **Ember**!" one of the Rockets shouted as he threw his Pokeball. Jumping forth from a red beam of light, a dark hound leaped up and exhaled flames from its mouth, letting the fireballs collide with the lightning strike. In the process the two attacks were negated, but now the angry hound glared down the smaller yellow rodent.

"Murkrow! **Shadow Ball**!" the second grunt yelled as he threw his Pokeball. Once again in a flash of light, the dark crow flew out and released a black ball that rushed through the air towards the Pikachu.

"**Agility**!" the trainer at last exclaimed, commanding the Pikachu as it zipped along the ground to avoid the Shadow Ball. However, at that moment the Houndour cut it off.

"**Bite**!" the grunt commanded it as it clamped its jaws down upon the Pikachu. The Pikachu cried out in pain as the Houndour kept biting down before tossing it into the air.

"**Assurance**!" the other grunt told his Murkrow with a grin as it now flew down through the air, aiming right for the Pikachu.

"Squirtle! **Withdraw**!" the Pokemon Trainer commanded. All of a sudden, another Pokeball flew through the air and opened, letting another Pokemon join in the battle. Jumping between the Pikachu and Murkrow, it retracted into its shell, deflecting Murkrow's beak to the side. The blue turtle Pokemon popped back out of its shell however, just in time for its trainer's next command.

"**Waterfall**!" he exclaimed. Suddenly a torrent of water surrounded the Squirtle as it charged the Murkrow in mid flight, taking it down to the ground.

"Murkrow! God damn you!" the Rocket Grunt growled.

"**Ember** again! He's still in the air!" the other yelled at his Houndour. Obeying his command, the hound aimed upwards to fire another blast of flame towards the Pikachu. But just as it was about to fire, its body suddenly tensed and it let loose a pained howl as electricity coated its body.

"The hell! Crap, that Pikachu's ability-!"

"Pikachu, **Thundershock**!" the trainer commanded. One last time, the Pikachu let loose a surge of lightning that struck down the Houndour, knocking it back as it let loose a pained howl. Hitting the floor, it curled up and tensed again as electricity continued to course through it. Both Rocket Grunts stared at their defeated Pokemon, gritting their teeth. Looking back to the trainer, they could see him pointing to the truck, as if telling them to open the back. But neither chose to give in.

"Don't get cocky, brat! We've still got Pokemon!" the first cried, throwing another ball forwards. "We're Team Rocket!".

"Damn straight! I'd rather be fed to the Admin's Houndoom than lose to this brat!" the second yelled as he too threw his Pokeball. In a simultaneous flash of light, two Pokemon landed down on the ground, glaring up towards the trainer.

The first was another rodent, though slightly larger than the trainer's Pikachu. It was menacing, with pair of sharp teeth and a vicious look in its eyes. It was round and pudgy and its fur was jagged, but it was clearly a toughened rat Pokemon. It was of course a Raticate.

The second, meanwhile, floated in the air, a bizarre looking purple ball with various vents all around its body and a smirking face. A white skull and crossbones adorned its body beneath its face as smoke occasionally blew out of the vents. This could be nothing other than a Koffing.

"Koffing, use **Poison Gas**!" he yelled, as the Koffing began to fly right over the heads of both Squirtle and Pikachu before releasing a purple gas from its vents. Immediately the trainer signaled for both of his Pokemon to escape, but Squirtle had been too slow – before it could escape it had been caught by the gas and now hacked and coughed painfully as the poison coursed through its body.

Pikachu fared better as it escaped the range of the gas, but that was only in time to come face to face with the Raticate. Before it could react, the Raticate bit down upon the Pikachu with its sharp fangs, causing the Pikachu to cry out yet again in pain.

The Trainer frowned and looked to his Pokemon. Both had been through far too much. The battle was wearing them out quickly. Looking towards the Grunts, he frowned as they both gave sick grins, ready to deal their finishing moves.

Fortunately, fate decided to be completely weird.

A loud, roaring engine sounded in everyone's ears. Turning to look back, the Trainer stared in awe and confusion as bright lights cut through the twilight. A blue vehicle shot down the road like a meteor through space and all of a sudden the cockpit opened up as it suddenly stopped, ejecting a pair of people into the air high above. Neither the Trainer or the Grunts made a move, too stunned for anything beyond silence.

"Alright, just like I planned!" the first figure flying through the air spoke, his face twisted into a grin as he pulled his arm back.

"What-a plan?" the second, shorter figure dared to ask. However, he too pulled his arm back, this time his palms erupting in flame.

"**Falcoooooooooooon… PUNCH**!" the first roared, his fist catching on fire as it snapped forwards, slamming into the Raticate's cheek. Releasing the Pikachu, the Raticate cried out as it flew through the air before finally colliding with it's master, knocking the both of them out.

"**Fireball**!" Mario yelled, a shot of flame bursting from his palm and crashing into the floating Koffing, sending it spiraling back before it too smashed into its master, knocking them both down for the count.

Finally landing, both figures skidded to a halt, where the trainer could now get a good look at them. The first was a tall, muscular figure in a blue body suit and a red helmet while the other was a portly man in blue overalls and a red cap. He didn't know who these people were, but he was nevertheless grateful they showed up.

* * *

"Mama-mia… A-Are you sure we can do this?" a lanky green plumber asked as he stayed in hiding behind a shed within the compound. Cutting open the wire fence, they had managed to sneak inside, but with all of the Rocket Grunts and security cameras around, they knew they couldn't relax for a second or make any wrong moves.

"If you remain quiet long enough" Samus spoke, promptly shutting the green plumber up. The Princess looked around with her, staring at all the possible entrances into the facility. It didn't seem like any could be used by them. So how to sneak in then?

"I don't see an entrance…" Peach commented.

"Then we'll have to go with Plan B" Samus remarked as she took out her pistol. Opening it, a long stream of energy expanded into a whip and for a second the other two thought she had actually chosen to just fight her way in. Instead, she proved to have a much better idea.

Watching as a young, female Rocket Grunt walked towards the shed, Samus snapped her whip around and pulled the Grunt behind the shed. Before she could even cry out Samus clamped a hand over her mouth and slammed her fist into the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

"We'll sneak in using this. Luigi, turn around"

"O-Okay…" Luigi replied, promptly averting his gaze lest he incurred Samus' wrath.

* * *

A young man in all-black stood leaning against a wall within the facility, a cigarette held between his lips as his hands fumbled for a lighter. The Rocket Grunt growled irritably as he tried to find where he'd left his lighter, only to have his attention taken away from that matter as he heard a couple of sets of footsteps walking down the hall. Turning his head, he used one hand to adjust his cap to get a better look at the group approaching him.

Two figures were walking towards him, one dressed in a pink dress and tiara like some sort of princess while the other wore blue overalls and a green shirt and cap. Both had their hands bound by handcuffs, being led by another figure that stood between them.

The third figure was another Rocket like himself, dressed in all black with the R on her chest. Her outfit was fairly form-fitting, hugging the curves of her figure whilst a black mini-skirt extended halfway down her thighs. Her hair was long and blonde, held in a ponytail whilst a black cap sat on her head. She was actually taller than him, standing at six feet, with a cold, steely gaze.

"I found these two breaking in behind the shed. They tore a hole in the fencing and crawled in, so I captured them both" the blonde Rocket spoke calmly.

"Hmph, good work. Don't think I've seen you around here before though" he responded.

"I'm new, sir. I was only recently assigned to this facility" the blonde explained.

"Ah, so you're a newbie. I guess you want to know where the holding cells are, right?" he asked, raising a brow towards her.

"That would be correct" she answered. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head and reached into his back pocket, finding his lighter at last.

"Right, just head downstairs and it's beneath the west wing, where we keep the Pokemon. You know the passcode, right?" he asked, looking to her as he cupped his hand around his lighter, holding it close to his cigarette.

"No, sir".

"Tch. Fine. I'll only say this once though. Insert your card key – the one you got when you were assigned here – and enter 762538. Got it?" he explained irritably as he lit his cigarette, putting the lighter back in his pocket as he took a drag.

"I understand. Thank you, sir" she answered him before walking along ahead with her two captives. Watching her leave, the Rocket Grunt shook his head and exhaled the smoke.

"God damn noobs. Haven't got a clue these days".

Ahead, the blonde Rocket and her captives turned down the hallway as they reached the stairs, beginning to descend to the lower basement level. So far, their infiltration had been a success. The blonde Rocket, of course, was Samus herself. For the sake of sneaking in, she'd made use of the Rocket she captured and stole her outfit and any other things on her person that might have been necessary. Putting Luigi and Peach in cuffs, she then calmly made her way around the facility without worry.

Luigi managed to pull off a convincing act of fear whilst cuffed, though Samus was somehow convinced he wasn't entirely acting. Peach as well tried her best to keep up the act of worry about her situation. Unfortunately, being eternally optimistic was working against her in that regard.

Still, making their way down the hallways in the basement, they finally came to a large door requiring a key card and a code to unlock. Standing before it, Samus quickly inserted the card and punched in the code, letting the door begin to open with a hiss. Stepping inside, they were surprised by what they found.

A large corridor full of cages and cells, each holding a variety of different Pokemon that had been captured by Team Rocket, particularly rare Pokemon. The three wandered through the room, Luigi and Peach both staring at the Pokemon with sympathy whilst Samus continued forwards towards a large computer in the back. As they arrived, Samus finally unlocked their cuffs, letting them fall to the ground as Luigi and Peach were now both free.

"Alright, both of you stay here. I'm going to see if I can get a hold of any information on our enemies. When I'm done, we'll release all of these Pokemon and make our escape in the chaos. Understood?" Samus spoke with authority.

"Understood!" Peach and Luigi chimed in.

"Alright then…" Samus turned back to the computer, typing away at the keyboard. Quickly she began to open files and scan through them whilst one hand reached into her pocket and took out a disk. So far she didn't find anything useful, but suddenly she found it – a file labeled "Top Secret". Clicking on it, a screen opened up asking for a password. Now came the tricky part. "I'm going to crack the code. Luigi, Peach, be ready to open those cages. Are there any keys around?" Samus asked without turning away from the computer screen.

Both Luigi and Peach began to look around, inspecting the room until eventually Luigi found a set of keys on a hook. Grabbing it, he inspected a set of labels on each key – each one had a number corresponding to one of the cells. Taking a few of the keys off their chain, he tossed them over to Peach, who caught them.

"Alright, I've got it. Now I'm downloading the files-" Samus was cut off as the lights in the room suddenly flashed red. Though the files continued downloading, an alarm went off throughout the facility as a voice began to speak over the intercom.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ALL PERSONEL TO THE HOLDING AREA**!"

"Luigi! Peach!" Samus yelled at them. Quickly, the two ran to each cell and began to unlock them, setting free the Pokemon within. Suddenly let go, the Pokemon rushed out with vigor, hoping to find freedom.

"Run! You've-a gotta run!" Luigi yelled to them as the Pokemon followed his advice. Suddenly however he felt something grab his leg. Almost jumping in fright, he looked down to see a small, pink, orb-like Pokemon.

"Jiggly!" it introduced itself, smiling wide towards him.

"A-Ah, you're just-a grateful to us for-a rescuing you, aren't-a you? But you've-a gotta go!" Luigi told the pink ball, but it shook its head with insistence.

"Jiggly! Jiggly!" it spoke, before stepping back. Curious to see what Luigi was distracted by, Peach looked around, only to smile as it saw the small pink orb.

"Aw, she's cute! I didn't think the Pokemon could look like this…" Peach remarked. Smiling wide, the pink orb began to take a deep breath.

"Alright, I've got the information. Let's mo-" Samus was cut off as the pink Pokemon began to sing.

"_Jiiiiiiii-glly puff, Jiggl~y~ Puff! Jiiii~_" the Jigglypuff sang in gratitude to its rescuers. But as it sang, each of the Smashers began to yawn, their eyes beginning to close before eventually, all three fell to the ground, unconscious. Finishing its song, the Jigglypuff looked back to its rescuers, confused as they all now lay on the ground.

"Alright, alright, you guys have had enough fun today, but I'm under orders from Boss Giovanni, so give… Up…?" a purple-haired Rocket spoke, suddenly confused as he entered the room to find a couple of people lying on the floor, unconscious as a Jigglypuff stared up at him, equally confused.

"Jiggly?"

"… Looks like its my lucky day!" he spoke, smirking as he strolled leisurely inside. Well, that settled that problem, didn't it?

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think after that long break, my chapters have started getting shorter. But no worries! In time I'm sure I'll be back to writing those longer chapters you all love **


	12. Kanto III

**The Galactic Brawl**

**Shinobi-dono: Yo! Things in Kanto are about to get heated up, so I hope you all like this chapter! Remember, please read and review!**

* * *

"Urrk!" a voice grunted as he attempted to pry open the back door of the large truck. The man, tall, strong-built and clad in blue spandex with a red helmet pulled as hard as he could until eventually the lock was broken off, sending it flying backwards as he now grasped the doors.

"Alright, time to see what's inside!" he remarked as he pulled the doors open wide, only to gape as he saw what lied within. A variety of cages holding different creatures – the smallest appeared to be a small, green creature on four legs with a flower bud on its back, whilst the next largest one held a jackal-like creature, except it seemed to be bipedal, standing on its hind legs. The largest cage however held a huge, orange dragon with a fire burning on its tail. As it noticed him it let out a fierce, threatening roar. Captain Falcon almost stumbled back at the sudden roar, but at that point the young kid ran up into the back of the truck.

"H-Hey, wait a minute kid, that thing's-" but the Captain paused as the dragon seemed to calm down as the kid wandered closer.

"They must-a be friends" Mario remarked. Turning his head around, the trainer nodded and gave him a smile before turning back to the cage, inspecting the lock. Taking out a set of keys he'd taken from the Rocket Grunts, he began to try the different keys to see if he could open the cages.

"Who are you?" a phantom-like voice spoke. Or rather, it didn't speak. At once Mario and Captain Falcon were on guard, looking aroud whilst the Pokemon Trainer also cast his gaze around, his brow raised.

"Who's there?" the Captain asked.

"Show-a yourself!" Mario demanded.

"To your left"

Confused, both turned around, but all they saw was the cage holding the bipedal jackal. However, at that point it rapped its paw against the cage bars.

"I am requesting your help. Please, help me to escape this cage"

"It can talk?" Mario and the Captain exclaimed at the same time, only to pause and stare at each other for a second before looking back.

"I would prefer to be called a 'he'. But if you must call me anything, call me Lucario" the voice came again and suddenly Mario and the Captain realized that the voice was not speaking but rather, it seemed like it was just appearing inside their own heads. A form of telepathy, one might have said.

The lock on the Charizard's cage opened and the creature stumbled out, nuzzling the Pokemon Trainer with its snout before he returned it to his Pokeball. Turning back towards the Lucario, he stared in awe. A Pokemon that could communicate with people? He'd never seen it. Lucario seemed to notice.

"I understand that you are probably wondering why it is I can speak to you" he said, standing up and grasping the bars of his cage. "All Lucario are born with special... Aura Powers, as it were. However, Team Rocket has decided to target me specifically. A Pokemon with such advanced Aura Powers as being able to communicate with Humans is... Rare".

"Wait, who are Team Rocket?" the Captain asked. Tapping him on the shoulder, the Pokemon Trainer pointed to the grunts outside and he nodded his head in understanding.

"In any case, my question goes unanswered. Who are you?" he asked again. This time Mario smirked and pointed to himself and the Captain.

"I'm-a Mario, of the Mushroom Kingdom. This is-a Captain Falcon. We've-a come to this-a world to protect you all from-a great danger!" he explained. "These-a guys called the X-Nauts have-a been causing trouble all-a across the galaxy!".

"X-Nauts...? I do not remember hearing of such beings. However... While I was locked in Team Rocket's base, I do remember some... Odd people..." the Lucario mused.

At this point the lock on the Ivysaur's cage opened, the lock clanging to the floor as the small creature ran into their Trainer's arms. Smiling, he held his Ivysaur tight before returning him to his Pokeball for a well-earned rest. Looking back to Lucario, he couldn't help but smile and approach the cage.

"Gonna help him then? Come to think of it, Kid, what's your name anyways?" the Captain asked as he folded his arms, watching the kid try out the keys on Lucario's lock. Turning back for just a second, the Pokemon Trainer smiled and held up a small card. Taking it, the Captain stared at it – it was apparently a "Trainer Card", whatever that was. Reading it however he caught sight of what must have been his name.

"So, your name is Red? Nice to meet you then!" the Captain remarked with a smirk as he handed him back the Trainer Card. Opening the lock, Red stepped back as he watched the cage door creak open.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he ran into the truck and onto Red's shoulder. Slowly, the Lucario began to step out of the cage, a little cautious as he watched them. Wandering towards the back of the truck he jumped out, landing on the ground before turning back to them.

"Thank you all. If you ever require my assistance, all you need do is find me and I shall help" he told them, earning a smile from the trio as they followed him out of the truck. Lucario had begun to wander off as a sudden static sound began to flare up. Looking around, the three suddenly noticed it was coming from a device on one of the Grunts' hips. Grasping the device, Red raised it to his ear as Mario and the Captain listened in. All the while, Lucario paused and stared back from a distance, curious.

"Alright, this is Petrel speaking! Have you arrived at Celadon yet? I need you two to deliver a message to the Boss!" the man's voice was commanding, but it had an odd sort of laid-back feeling to it. "We've caught those 'Smashers' he's been talking about! Two women and a plumber. I'm sure the Boss will be really pleased with our haul! Alright, you two got it?".

The trio stared between them with surprise. Samus, Peach and Luigi had been captured! Both were trying to figure out how Samus of all people had been captured, let alone all three of them. Grasping the communicator, Captain Falcon raised it to his ear.

"Yeah, we got it. Over and out, sir!" he responded before cutting the connection.

"Mama-mia! They've been-a captured!" Mario exclaimed. "We have to go back!"

"No kidding. We'll head back and then we'll show them our moves!" the Captain remarked. Then the two paused. "Where are they?".

At that a finger poked his shoulder. Looking around he saw the Pokemon Trainer, who smiled and pointed to himself. They both understood and nodded.

"Alright, so you'll lead us there?" he remarked, only for another voice to grab their attention.

"If your friends have been captured, how about I offer you my assistance? I may have been captured before, but I am a strong Pokemon. I can lend you a hand" Lucario told them as he stepped closer. "In addition, I've found you all give off a... Unique presence. An Aura, if you will. If your friends are the same, then I will be able to find them for you when we arrive at their base of operations".

"Sounds-a good!" Mario exclaimed, giving a thumbs up. "Let's-a go!".

* * *

Awaking with a groan, the green plumber slowly began to sit up, rubbing his eyes. What had happened? All he remembered was the alarm going off and suddenly blacking out. Looking around, he realized at once he'd been placed in a cell. Standing, leaning against the far wall was Samus, while Peach remained sitting against the back wall. Then he saw the round, pink ball from before and gaped.

"W-What happened? I remember seeing that-a pink thing singing and then-" Luigi suddenly felt a strong slap against his cheek as the pink orb frowned at him.

"Jiggly!"

"Sorry"

"Well, well, looks like you're all awake. Good, good!" a rather amused voice spoke. Turning back towards the cage bars, the group stared ahead at the purple-haired man sitting on the corner of a desk, a smirk on his face as he watched them in some kind of amusement. He briefly scratched his beard as he looked at each one of them. Samus glared threateningly.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm a nice guy! I'm not gonna do anything bad to you, unlike Proton" he remarked, stepping closer to the cage. "I just thought I should take the time to see the Smashers for myself".

"Smashers...?" Luigi asked, raising a brow.

"That's what you're called, right? Anyways, I thought I'd check up on you. I'll admit, I'm impressed you managed to sneak your way in, but it seems you messed up. Unfortunately, some of the Pokemon managed to escape... You really do enjoy causing trouble for us, huh?" he commented.

"Who are you?" Samus demanded to know.

"Me? Well, I'm one of the Rocket Executives, Petrel! I'm definitely not the same as the other Rockets you've met" he told her, smiling still as he leaned closer. "'Course, you're also not like any of the other problems I've had to deal with, either" he spoke, raising a brow as he gave her a coy smirk.

She just stared at him.

"No? Nothing? Well, it was worth a shot. Still, you guys only have a short time left. I've sent a message to the Boss about your capture, and Executives Ariana and Archer should be back in... Oh, three hours? When they arrive back here, none of you will have any chance of escape... Not that you have any chance right now, of course".

"So you've come to gloat?" Samus questioned him, her brows furrowing. Peach now began to stand up as Luigi shifted over beside her, watching the exchange.

"Well, maybe I am? In any case, I'm just wondering..." he drawled, stepping just a tiny bit closer. "How many others have come with you?".

Samus' eyes only flickered for a second, pupils enlarging slightly, but it was enough for Petrel.

"I knew it. There's another few of you out there, isn't there? Well, lucky me, you three are the perfect bait! See ya later, I gotta go make sure we're ready for them!" Petrel told her, waving with a smirk on his face as he walked back out the door, shutting it behind him. Samus frowned, her fist pounding the bars once.

"M-Mario..." Luigi croaked.

"Mario and Captain Falcon will save us" Peach said resolutely. "I'm sure of it. They haven't failed us so far".

Samus said nothing. She didn't like this situation one bit. She could see her blaster on the table across the room. So close, yet so far. If she just had that, she could solve her problems. Unofortunately, things weren't so easy.

* * *

Resting his feet atop the small table, the Rocket Executive grumbled under his breath as he sat in his chair, arms folded. The boredom was beginning to get to him. The most interesting thing that had happened since he came here was that break in and even then the fools had ended up falling asleep because of a Jigglypuff. Maybe Petrel could put up with that, but it just made him feel more anxious.

Hearing a knock, he looked over his shoulder to see the door slide open. His brows furrowed. There he was, walking in with a smile on his face and his hands on his hips as he walked with a slouch.

"Petrel" the green-haired Rocket addressed him.

"Looks like we'll need to be prepared. I don't think these guys came alone" Petrel remarked. At that, the green-haired rocket couldn't help but smirk.

"So we're not done? Good. I was getting sick of sitting around anyways" he responded, taking his feet off the table and pressing them firmly on the ground. Petrel walked over to the side and leaned against the wall as the green-haired Rocket stood up.

"The Boss will be here in a couple of hours when he gets the message. Executives Archer and Ariana, too" Petrel informed him.

"No need" he responded, walking over towards the door with that same smirk on his face. "I'm the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket, right? I'll be done with them all before you can even blink" he told him before passing through the door, letting it close behind him. Petrel couldn't help but chuckle. Well, Proton certainly knew how to get a job done, he was sure of that.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon as the group of four slowly approached a large building in the middle of Vermillion City, near the port. It had taken them not too long to get back in Captain Falcon's car, but nevertheless they'd already wasted half an hour. All around the compound was wire fencing and Grunts blocking all of the exits. Security was tight.

"Your friends are inside" Lucario told them, his brow furrowing. "On the top floor".

The Pokemon Trainer frowned as he looked around, seeing no sign of a weakness in security. He turned to look at Mario, who looked back and shook his head. None of them could see a way in.

"If there's no way of sneaking in" Captain Falcon spoke as he stood up, beginning to walk towards the front gate. "We'll just make our own entrance!".

For a second the three stared, but moments later it clicked together in their heads.

"No!" Lucario reached out.

"W-Wait!" Mario exclaimed.

The Pokemon Trainer extended an arm to try and stop him, but it was no use.

Walking right up to the front gate, the Captain approached the two Rocket Grunts who were on duty. Both began to walk towards him, about to ask what he was doing, but both suddenly found their faces on the painful end of his fists.

Smashed right through the front gate, the two Rocket Grunts hit the floor with an explosive thud, alerting every Rocket Grunt in the Compound. All eyes were focused on Captain Falcon as he walked in with a smirk, undeterred as alarms went off.

"Alright, show me your moves!" he declared with a grin, assuming a fighting stance as Rocket Grunts began to rush him. Throwing their Pokeballs into the air, a variety of Houndour, Koffing and Zubat emerging from the capsules.

"**Ember**!" a number of the grunts yelled as their Houndour released bursts of flame from their mouth. The Captain simply weaved in and out of the fire before beginning to smash his fists into each of the Houndour.

"**Bite**!"

"**Leech Life**!"

"**Wing Attack**!"

The hounds lunged for the Captain, opening their mouths wide as they tried to sink their fangs into his flesh. But his attacks were swift, knocking each one about as he tried to avoid them. But now the Zubats had begun attacking, some swooping down to bite him whilst others shot down to slam their wings into him. He avoided one attack, but then felt something bite him in the shoulder. Another almost clipped him in the side with their wing and all of a sudden the hounds were attacking again.

But before any could land a hit, a pair of fireballs slammed into each of the bats, knocking them aside. Simultaneously, a powerful stream of water pressed into the hounds, causing them to whine in pain as they were all bowled over by the force. Smacking the bat that had bitten him away, Captain Falcon looked back with a smirk to see the Pokemon Trainer with Pikachu on his shoulder and his Squirtle by his side with Mario and Lucario.

"Nice work guys! Next time though, try to follow my lead a bit better – almost got injured there!" he told them. The Pokemon Trainer gave him an annoyed look.

"There's that Lucario that was supposed to be sent to the boss!" one of the Grunts exclaimed, pointing towards Lucario.

"Hey, what the hell's going on? Don't tell me you bastards intercepted our delivery!" another yelled angrily.

"Right, we can't let down the Boss! Not a single one of you is gonna leave here, got it?" a third boasted as the horde of Rockets cheered, their Pokemon beginning to circle around the group of four.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu exclaimed, her cheeks buzzing with electricity. The Pokemon Trainer couldn't supress a smirk as he looked towards the competition.

"I suppose these odds are better than before" Lucario remarked, his paws becoming enveloped in his own Aura.

"Hey, Mario! Don't get any ideas – I'm gonna be the big hero here!" the Captain boasted, smirking.

"Whatever you say" Mario responded, bringing up his fists. "Let's-a go!"

With that, the group of four charged into the oncoming wave of Pokemon without fear. The clock was ticking. It was two and a half hours before the Executives arrived.

* * *

**Shinobi-dono: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next chapter we'll continue the raid on Team Rocket's base! Can the Smashers defeat Proton and Petrel? Who knows?**


	13. Author's Note

**A/N: Alright guys. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid this is an apology and a goodbye.**

**I loved writing this story, I really did, but over the past few _years_ I've come to realize that I simply don't have the time to write this story. Every time I have spare time, I find myself under pressure to write because I know I haven't written a chapter in a long time, or I simply don't have any muse to write the chapter. **

**It's something that frustrates me, but ultimately this story probably isn't ever going to have an ending. For those who were eagerly awaiting more, I'm afraid I just can't supply it.**

**If someone wishes, they can PM me for permission to continue the story themselves, but I don't think anyone's likely to do that. In the event they do, I'll be willing to share with them the many ideas and plans I had for this story. Aside from that, I can't really do anything. If no one asks if they can continue the story themselves, then I guess this fic is going to just sit here, unfinished.**

**My sincerest apologies. I hate this no doubt as much as you do.**

**Yours,**

**Shinobi-dono.**


End file.
